Sex Friends
by Tidoo
Summary: Officiellement, ils ne sont que des amis de longue date, liés par le frère de la princesse. Officieusement, ils ne sont que des amants qui se retrouvent pour soulager leurs frustrations. Entre les deux, la réalité est un peu plus compliquée.
1. Prologue

_Nouvelle fic bien tordue et frustrante sur mes tourtereaux préférés ! Normalement c'est la suite de Ardents Désaccords, mais il n'y a pas forcément pas besoin de l'avoir lue pour pouvoir comprendre. Même si ça peut aider un peu... J'espère que ce sera un peu plus cohérent, mais sincèrement, je ne promets rien, parce que malgré ma passion pour l'angst, je crois que je ne suis pas très douée et tombe vite dans le mélo. Enfin, je fais de mon mieux !_

* * *

**Prologue **

Face à la fenêtre, Cagalli observait la danse incessante des invités qui se ruaient d'un bout à l'autre du patio pour pouvoir saluer tout le monde et surtout, bien se faire remarquer des journalistes et être pris au bon endroit et au bon moment pour faire avancer leur carrière.

Tous ces diplomates étaient pareils, il suffisait de quelques bouteilles de champagne et quelques petits fours pour qu'ils oublient leurs convictions et leurs rangs et se laissent séduire par des industriels véreux. Elle en avait la nausée.

Rapidement, elle se détourna de ce spectacle affligeant et se concentra sur le jardin, vert et bien entretenu, qui semblait nettement plus attrayant que le reste des festivités.

Pour autant, elle restait à l'intérieur. Sa robe était un peu trop décolleté pour la température encore fraîche à la fin de la journée. Elle aurait pu sortir en remettant son étole, mais elle n'avait aucune envie d'aller la chercher au vestiaire. Elle était bien à l'écart, loin de ces formalités creuses et sans intérêt.

Ce genre de soirée l'avait toujours profondément ennuyée et cette fois ne faisait pas exception.

Cérémonie commémorative, signature d'un nouveau traité, élections, réélections, campagnes de séduction pour un nouveau produit révolutionnaire qui éradiquerait les famines…

C'était toujours les mêmes têtes, toujours les mêmes discours, toujours les mêmes promesses qui ne seraient pas tenues.

Dix ans que le drame de la Saint Valentin avait eu lieu, et même si la guerre était finie et le conflit entre les Plants et la Terre maîtrisé, les tensions entre Naturels et Coordinateurs existaient toujours.

Cagalli était bien placée pour le savoir. Son pays recevait encore régulièrement des demandes d'asiles de la part des personnes souffrant de discriminations, ou au contraire, des menaces venant des deux camps pour les forcer à choisir.

Orb gardait sa précieuse neutralité, mais pour cela, il fallait en permanence faire attention. Le fait que le propre frère de la souveraine soit un Coordinateur aidait bien à garder l'équilibre, mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Les tensions politiques face à la suprématie technologique d'Orb en faisait toujours un pays puissant et jalousé.

C'était d'ailleurs pour ces raisons que la princesse passait autant de temps à parcourir le monde, affichant son éternel sourire dans les galas de charité, les conférences sur la paix et autres congrès aux fins humanistes.

Dès qu'elle le pouvait, Cagalli faisait passer son message d'ouverture et de tolérance.

Trois ans plus tôt, lors de la grande conférence organisée par Lacus, elle avait fait passer un traité important sur le désarmement, et grâce au soutien d'Athrun, président intérimaire qui avait été élu peu après, elle avait vraiment fait avancer les choses, mais petit à petit, le monde reprenait son ancienne routine de conflits inutiles et dangereux.

La jeune souveraine devait donc encore et toujours convaincre que le pacifisme était la meilleure des solutions et elle se retrouvait systématiquement embarquée dans ce genre d'événement pénible et fastidieux.

Elle détestait ces réunions grotesques.

Jugeant que sa présence n'était plus indispensable et que son rôle de parfaitement représentante de la neutralité était accompli, elle choisit de se retirer discrètement.

Ce fut à ce moment qu'elle sentit une ombre dans son dos et elle retint son souffle.

Une main se posa au creux de ses reins et remonta lentement le long de sa colonne vertébrale, éveillant un frisson sur son passage qu'elle eut du mal à réprimer.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir de il s'agissait et elle décida de ne pas y prêter attention, continuant sa route vers le couloir.

« Vous êtes superbe, Princesse. Quel dommage que vous nous quittiez déjà. » Sa voix était aussi suave que dans son souvenir et elle dut se mordre l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas sourire.

Les photographes ne manqueraient pas de faire leur une s'ils le surprenaient ensemble, aussi complices l'un envers l'autre. Cagalli devait donc être prudente et ne rien afficher de ce qu'elle ressentait.

Comme il la suivait toujours, elle finit par se retourner et admira une fois de plus sa silhouette fine et pourtant musclée, ses cheveux noirs tombant nonchalamment sur son front, mettant en valeur ses yeux clairs.

Elle le regarda durement et lui dit d'un ton froid : « Je croyais vous avoir déjà dit, Président, que je n'aimais pas le titre de princesse. »

Il eut un sourire amusé et s'excusa platement en lui offrant une gracieuse révérence avant de lui prendre la main et d'y déposer un baiser. Pour n'importe quel observateur extérieur, ne les connaissant pas et surtout ne sachant rien du lien si particulier qui les unissaient, il s'agissait simplement du président de l'Alliance sudiste, le fils de la dirigeante de l'Union des Etats d'Amérique du Sud qui saluait la Représentante en chef des émirats d'Orb et leader des nations neutres.

Mais dans le microcosme politique où ils gravitaient tous les deux, il était bien connu de tous que le jeune homme, issu d'une importante famille noble du Brésil cherchait à se rapprocher de la princesse, et pas seulement dans un objectif politique.

Maintenant que la jeune femme était en âge de se marier, les pressions se faisaient ressentir de toute part et la presse se régalait des tentatives plus ou moins discrètes ou élégantes de tous les célibataires de la planète qui tentaient leur chance auprès de la jeune souveraine.

Ceux qui la côtoyaient de près savaient qu'elle était hors d'atteinte, parfaitement inabordable et enfermée dans sa tour de glace, mais elle avait une position suffisamment importante et un physique irréprochable qui inspiraient les foules.

Les rumeurs allaient bon train sur les aventures potentielles de la princesse et depuis quelques mois déjà, elle se délectait de voir les journalistes se déchaîner autour de sa prétendue histoire avec ce jeune homme si séduisant, qui plaisait à tous, y compris au conseil des émirs.

Tout comme Orb, l'UEAS était un conglomérat de pays neutres, qui n'avait pas pris part au conflit entre l'Alliance Terrestre et les Plants. C'était un partenaire privilégié, au même titre que le royaume de Scandinavie. A ceci près que leur chef était une femme d'une cinquantaine d'année, veuve et mère de trois garçons, du même âge que Cagalli et que le deuxième, à la tête d'un parti confédérationiste, avait des objectifs humanitaires très attrayants en plus d'une carrière internationale des plus prometteuses.

A plusieurs reprises déjà, il avait fait des propositions très claires à la jeune souveraine, et mis à part les lois très strictes de son pays qui lui interdisaient de flirter trop ouvertement avec lui, Cagalli n'avait trouvé aucun motif valable pour se refuser à cet éphèbe de l'Atlantique.

Il était évident pour tous les observateurs que les deux jeunes gens étaient bien plus que des amis mais personne ne les avaient vraiment surpris à avoir un comportement déplacé. Jusqu'à ce soir.

Cagalli en avait assez de cette soirée qui n'en finissait pas et quand Joaquim lui proposa de la raccompagner à son hôtel, elle saisit l'opportunité, préférant ne pas être seule à partir de façon prématurée.

Evidemment, comme pour chacun de ses déplacements, la princesse était suivie par les journalistes et bien sûr, sa sortie avec le jeune président de l'Alliance sudiste ne passa pas inaperçue.

Les paparazzi attendaient depuis des années que la jeune femme commette un faux pas de la sorte alors ils ne ratèrent pas l'occasion qui leur était offerte de la prendre en flagrant délit.

Certes, chacun des deux avaient sa chambre, mais le fait qu'ils aient tous les deux réserver au même hôtel ne servaient qu'à confirmer la rumeur d'une liaison sérieuse entre eux.

Ils avaient souvent été vus ensemble, à des évènements mondains, entourés d'autres convives, mais aussi à des sorties plus privées et des bruits couraient sur une idylle avancée entre la princesse et le fils de la représentante de l'UEAS.

Les photographes s'en donnèrent à cœur joie en les voyant si proches et Cagalli devait à nouveau se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas sourire trop ouvertement. Elle devait garder une expression neutre pour ne rien laisser paraître de ses émotions, ni dans l'aspect positif d'être avec Joaquim, ni dans le coté négatif d'être toujours harcelée par les photographes.

Toute cette publicité n'était pas pour lui plaire, même si elle servait sa cause.

Joaquim, de son coté, s'amusait franchement de cette situation. Il avait déjà été approché par plusieurs émirs de l'archipel d'Orb pour connaître ses intentions réelles et parfois même, ses sentiments vis à vis de la princesse.

Il avait été ravi de confirmer son admiration pour la jeune femme qui, depuis son adolescence, se dévouait intégralement pour son pays, sans jamais se ménager pour maintenir une paix fragile, même bien au-delà de ses frontières. Pour l'aspect privé, il avait été nettement plus évasif.

Mais ce soir était son soir.

Quand Cagalli avait accepté qu'il la raccompagne, il avait su qu'il avait gagné et que tous ses efforts avaient fini par payer.

Il avait passé un temps fou à essayer de la convaincre de lui accorder sa confiance, il l'avait invitée à dîner dans les plus beaux palaces, l'avait entraînée avec lui lors d'une escapade au cœur de la forêt amazonienne, pour une étude sur l'état des eaux et la pollution chimique qui détruisait de nombreuses espèces animales, profitant du marasme médiatique qui la suivait pour attirer l'attention du monde sur les problèmes écologiques qui gangrenaient encore la planète. Il lui avait aussi offert un magnifique collier en émeraude, la pierre de son pays d'origine et divers autres présents, tous plus somptueux les uns que les autres.

Et il y avait eu aussi les pages de correspondance, par mail ou par lettre, où il lui avait ouvert son cœur, prêt à tout lui avouer pour avoir sa chance.

La tâche n'avait pas été facile, mais enfin, elle avait cédé.

Joaquim la reconduisit jusqu'à sa chambre, évitant de se faire surprendre par un photographe trop zélé alors qu'il la suivait à l'intérieur, mais bien sûr, c'était sans compter les téléobjectifs qui permettaient de deviner à travers la fenêtre tout ce qu'il se passait dans la pièce depuis l'autre coté de l'hôtel.

C'était d'ailleurs là-dessus que tablait le pari de Cagalli.

Elle savait que quoi qu'elle fasse maintenant, elle serait vue, mais la précision manquerait toujours, même avec le meilleur appareil possible.

Elle laissa donc Joaquim rentrer avec elle, puis elle s'installa sur son lit, retira ses escarpins et commença à défaire son chignon sous le regard fasciné du jeune homme.

Lentement il s'approcha d'elle, et s'agenouilla à ses pieds.

Cagalli dénoua sa cravate et avec un sourire franc et sincère, elle se plongea dans ses yeux clairs et elle le laissa passer sa main dans ses cheveux avant qu'il ne l'embrasse doucement dans le cou.

Joaquim s'émerveilla de la texture soyeuse de ses boucles blondes et finissant de libérer sa crignaire de lionne, il fut gratifié d'un regard lourd de promesses.

Il disparut un instant du champ, laissant aux photographes la possibilité d'imaginer beaucoup de choses.

La princesse se leva rapidement et s'approcha de la fenêtre. Elle était en train de fermer les rideaux quand une silhouette se faufila derrière elle, et à nouveau, elle se sentit frissonner alors que ses doigts couraient sur la fermeture de sa robe, défaisant lentement le lacet qui la tenait en place et ses lèvres qui dansaient sur son épaule avant de remonter vers sa joue.

La dernière image que purent capturer les paparazzi fut celle de la représentante d'Orb en train d'embrasser à pleine bouche le jeune diplomate, qui visiblement lui retirait sa tenue.

La photo était prise de trop loin et elle ne permettait de voir que son costume n'était pas bleu marine comme celui du président de l'Alliance sudiste, mais plutôt noir, comme celui du président des Plants, en déplacement officiel sur Terre pour un accord commercial avec l'UEAS.


	2. L'accord

**Chapitre 1 L'accord **

Bien sûr, en tant que représentante d'Orb, Cagalli avait été invitée à la cérémonie en l'honneur du nouveau président des Plants. Elle avait félicité comme il se devait le tout jeune dirigeant du conseil suprême et s'était appliquée à être aussi polie et courtoise que son rang l'imposait.

Sa relation avec Athrun était devenue beaucoup moins conflictuelle depuis qu'il avait accepté son traité sur le désarmement, et même s'ils n'étaient pas toujours d'accord, la princesse lui avait apporté son soutien pendant la campagne, préférant de très loin avoir à faire à lui plutôt qu'à ses concurrents, bien plus virulents et surtout horriblement paternalistes avec elle.

L'avantage avec Athrun était qu'il était plus jeune qu'elle, de quelques mois seulement peut-être, mais c'était suffisant pour qu'il ne prenne pas cet air suffisant et hautain des politiciens de longues dates qui la rabaissaient en la traitant comme une gamine.

Elle avait affronté seule les pires situations, et ce depuis bien plus longtemps qu'eux, mais ils lui faisaient tout de même la leçon, sous prétexte qu'ils avaient l'âge d'être son père. C'était insupportable.

Heureusement pour elle, Athrun avait été élu, sans trop de difficultés, puisqu'il avait l'appui indéfectible de Lacus Clyne, l'ancienne présidente, qui faisait quasiment l'unanimité, aussi bien au niveau de la population qu'au sein du conseil supérieur des Plants.

Certains représentants n'approuvaient pas toujours ses idées, mais Athrun s'était habilement démarqué de la ligne ultra-pacifiste de Lacus, tout en respectant les différents traités et la démilitarisation.

Sa position en tant qu'ancien soldat d'élite de ZAFT avait certainement bien aidé à convaincre les plus réticents qu'il était l'homme de la situation, capable de préserver la paix, mais également de maintenir les forces des Plants dans une position d'intimidation si nécessaire.

La célébration se déroula jusqu'au milieu de l'après-midi mais curieusement le président n'avait pas réussi à approcher la représentante d'Orb plus que quelques secondes pour recevoir ses compliments et il en était plutôt ennuyé.

Athrun avait prévu une petite fête privée, avec ses amis proches, mais il n'avait pas trouvé l'occasion d'en parler à Cagalli et maintenant que les invités quittaient petit à petit la salle, il redoutait de la voir s'éclipser elle-aussi.

Devinant l'embarras de son ami, Kira se chargea de faire passer l'information à sa sœur discrètement.

Tout le monde savait que les deux jumeaux ne se voyaient pas aussi souvent qu'ils le souhaitaient et par conséquent, la princesse n'eut aucun mal à convaincre son escorte qu'elle ne rentrait pas à l'hôtel comme prévu, mais qu'elle passait la soirée avec son frère et sa fiancée.

Elle salua Athrun de manière très formelle et le nouveau président sentit son cœur se serrer à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir passer un peu plus de temps avec son ancienne maîtresse, mais il connaissait la position délicate dans laquelle elle se trouvait et même s'il détestait devoir déjà se séparer d'elle, il garda son professionnalisme de circonstance et la remercia simplement de s'être déplacée avant de la laisser partir.

Quand il la vit arriver deux heures plus tard à son appartement, en tenue décontractée avec une bouteille de vin à la main et un sourire espiègle aux lèvres, il ne regretta pas de ne pas s'être ridiculisé plus tôt en l'entraînant à l'écart pour lui parler.

Il remercia Kira d'un signe de tête et son ami se contenta d'un sourire amusé, prouvant qu'il était bien conscient de la situation.

Sans vraiment rentrer dans les détails, Athrun avait fini par avouer à l'ancien pilote qu'il éprouvait toujours une certaine attirance pour sa sœur, au delà de la simple amitié, et même s'il n'avait aucun moyen d'avoir de relation avec elle à cause des lois idiotes qui interdisaient à la princesse de fréquenter qui elle souhaitait, il n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de ses sentiments.

Il n'était pas sûr que Cagalli ressente la même chose que lui, et de toute façon, ce n'était pas très important puisqu'elle ne quitterait pas son pays pour lui.

Pour autant, il regrettait de ne pas pouvoir être au moins son ami, comme il l'était après la première guerre. Et plus si affinité.

Avec leur position respective, il était difficile de concilier vie privée et vie professionnelle et par conséquent, il pouvait parfaitement accepter de ne pas avoir de liaison avec la princesse, du moment qu'il la voyait de temps à autre, ne serait-ce que pour discuter un moment. Il n'avait pas forcément besoin de la dimension physique entre eux, et même s'il ne pouvait pas nier garder un excellent souvenir de leur dernière nuit ensemble, ce n'était pas le plus important.

Ils partageaient des idéaux et des rêves, ainsi qu'un devoir très lourd et maintenant plus que jamais, il voulait la compter parmi ceux qui seraient là pour lui en cas de besoin.

Il était donc très content de la voir assise sur son canapé en train de plaisanter avec Dearka et sa dernière conquête.

Cagalli était plus détendue que la dernière fois qu'elle était venue et sa bonne humeur était communicative.

Les quelques amis d'Athrun qui ne la connaissaient qu'à travers la presse et les présentations officielles furent surpris de découvrir une jeune femme si simple et ouverte, qui riait facilement et se moquait d'elle-même à la première occasion.

Suite à une anecdote particulièrement embarrassante à son sujet, racontée par Kira sans le moindre tact, elle partit dans un grand éclat de rire, rejetant la tête en arrière et Athrun dut se retenir de l'embrasser.

Peut-être la dimension physique n'était-elle pas si accessoire en fin de compte.

D'une manière ou d'une autre, Cagalli sentit son regard, car elle se prit à rougir et après s'être excusée auprès de son auditoire, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine où Lacus aidait une petite blonde répondant au nom de Juliet, à préparer la salade.

La princesse resta un instant en admiration devant les talents de cuisinière des deux jeunes femmes, puis elle se proposa d'aider au service, et elle repartit chargée dans le couloir mais Athrun intervint et lui prit le plateau des mains, en lui rappelant qu'elle était son invitée.

Bien sûr, Cagalli n'apprécia pas de voir son offre rejetée, surtout quand les autres avaient le droit de participer, mais le nouveau président n'en démordait pas.

Croisant les bras sur la poitrine, la princesse se lança dans un grand discours sur le fait qu'elle n'aimait pas être traitée différemment des autres et qu'elle n'était pas mieux quiconque, mais elle fut arrêtée par les lèvres d'Athrun. Il n'avait pas pu résister, elle était irrésistible quand elle s'emportait et il avait eu besoin de l'embrasser.

Ce n'était que l'esquisse d'un baiser, mais ce fut suffisamment pour la faire taire. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça. La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vu, ils s'étaient séparés proprement et elle n'imaginait qu'il ait encore la moindre affection pour elle. En tout cas pas de cette manière.

Devant son air éberlué, il lui annonça : « Et je sais que tu n'es pas mieux que les autres. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je ne veux pas que tu portes quoi que ce soit. Tu es tellement maladroite que tu risquerais de tout renverser ! »

Et il repartit vers le salon en riant, laissant Cagalli stupéfaite, mais quelque part contente.

La soirée se déroula dans la bonne humeur et la simplicité. Athrun n'avait réuni que ses plus proches connaissances, des amis en qui il avait une totale confiance et avec lesquels il pouvait parler librement, sans se soucier de voir ses propos rapportés le lendemain dans la presse. Plusieurs allusions dans ce sens furent faites d'ailleurs, si bien que Cagalli finit par se poser des questions sur ce qu'ils essayaient de dire. Elle était détendue et sereine, ayant pu abandonner son masque habituel de politicienne pour profiter librement de la fête.

La seule qui la mettait un peu mal à l'aise était Juliet, mais pas parce qu'elle était nouvelle dans le cercle du président, mais plus par la façon qu'elle avait de le regarder.

Cette jeune femme avait à peine un ou deux ans de moins que la princesse, et elle était une collaboratrice très proche du nouveau président. Elle travaillait avec Lacus avant, et s'était occupé d'une bonne partie des affaires courantes pendant la campagne. Elle était plus au moins chargée de la communication avant les élections et par conséquent, elle était devenue l'ombre du candidat Zala pendant ces derniers mois.

Et apparemment, elle n'en était pas ressortie indemne.

Il était clair que son attachement au président n'était pas que professionnel. Elle l'admirait et le respectait et quand Daerka commença à provoquer Athrun sur sa vie de célibataire, Cagalli vit Juliet s'agiter sur sa chaise, comme mal à l'aise.

Elle n'aimait visiblement pas ce sujet, comme si elle redoutait d'apprendre que son employeur avait quelqu'un en vue. Ou du moins, c'était ce qu'imaginait Cagalli, qui était elle-même particulièrement attentive à sa réponse.

Mais bien sûr, le président rappela qu'avec ses fonctions, il n'avait pas de temps à consacrer à ces futilités. Malgré cela, quand il s'installa à coté de cette blondinette, Cagalli ressentit la piqûre de la jalousie et elle pâlit quand il posa sa main sur la sienne en parlant.

Leurs échanges de sourires étaient à chaque fois un coup de poignard dans le ventre de la princesse, lui rappelant sa solitude forcée et surtout qu'elle n'était pas capable de dépasser leur passé commun.

Il n'y avait rien entre Athrun et sa directrice de communication, mais il était tout de même affectueux et tendre avec elle. Comme avec les autres, bien sûr, ce qui confirmait que les sentiments de Juliet n'étaient pas retournés. Le connaissant, il n'en avait probablement même pas conscience.

Mais ce n'était pas le problème.

Ce qui gênait Cagalli c'était qu'ils étaient tous en couple, ou au moins, avaient quelqu'un près d'eux pour les réconforter. La seule à n'avoir personne, c'était elle et au milieu de tout ce bonheur, elle se sentait particulièrement isolée.

Toute sa bonne humeur s'envola quand elle réalisa à quoi elle était condamnée. Jamais elle n'aurait ce genre de chose. Même pas ce qu'avait Juliet, à savoir la tendresse bienfaisante de celui qu'elle aimait. Ce n'était peut-être pas ce qu'elle souhaitait pour l'instant, mais elle pouvait au moins espérer que leur situation évolue. Athrun était lent, mais il finirait bien par la voir si elle prenait la peine de se faire remarquer. Alors que pour Cagalli...

Au mieux, elle finirait pas accepter un mariage de convenance, pour avoir la paix, mais elle ne pourrait pas avoir celui qu'elle voulait. Ce n'était pas la peine d'espérer.

Discrètement, elle quitta le salon où tout le monde discutait et repartit vers l'intérieur de l'appartement, à la recherche d'un endroit plus calme. Elle se retrouva à l'autre bout du couloir, dans un autre salon, plus petit, qui s'ouvrait sur une grande terrasse. Cagalli hésita, puis voyant qu'il n'y avait aucun vis à vis, elle s'aventura à l'extérieur et inspira la fraîcheur de la nuit.

L'air des Plants n'était pas humide et parfumé comme celui de la Terre, tout y était artificiel, mais en cet instant, elle ne s'en souciait pas. Elle pouvait respirer librement, à l'abri des regards, de la presse, des sourires forcés et tout ce qu'elle devait en permanence contrôler pour être à la hauteur.

Appuyée sur la rambarde, Cagalli ne vit pas le temps passé. Avec cette nuit artificielle, elle n'avait aucune notion de l'heure et ne sut qu'elle était restée trop longtemps dehors que quand Athrun lui annonça que tout le monde était rentré.

La jeune femme fut surprise et contrariée de n'avoir pas pu saluer ses amis, mais il la rassura. Personne n'avait été choqués et avant qu'elle ne puisse mentionner Kira, il lui rappela que son frère devait la raccompagner au spacioport le lendemain.

Apparemment, Athrun avait tout réglé sauf un petit détail, qu'elle s'empressa de lui demander.

« Et je rentre comment à l'hôtel ? » Elle avait les mains sur les hanches et un air profondément agacé qui amusa son hôte.

Il la prit simplement dans ses bras et la sentant se raidir, il murmura dans ses cheveux : « Tu ne rentras pas. Tes affaires sont là de toute façon. Après libre à toi de choisir ma chambre ou celle d'à coté. »

Cagalli se retrouva la bouche ouverte sans savoir quoi répondre. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ça et elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle voulait.

Encore que si, elle savait parfaitement ce que son corps réclamait. Dès qu'elle était près de lui sa libido se réveillait subitement. Mais ce n'était pas seulement un besoin physique d'ailleurs.

Non le vrai problème était plus moral. Sachant qu'elle n'avait rien à lui offrir, elle trouvait déplacer de passer la nuit avec lui. Elle soupira et le repoussa doucement.

« Athrun... je... »

Il trouva ses lèvres et à nouveau, l'embrassa délicatement. A peine un effleurement, mais c'était sans doute bien pire qu'un vrai baiser passionné.

« Tu n'as rien à me promettre. Je suis au courant de la situation, je te le rappelle. Et ce n'est pas parce que tu es chez moi que tu es obligée de passer la nuit avec moi. Un peu de temps pour discuter me suffit. On ne se voit jamais à cause de nos obligations et ça me manque. Pas toi ? »

Il lui sourit et elle vit qu'il était sincère. Il ne prendrait rien qu'elle n'était prête à lui donner et elle le savait. Mais elle avait tout de même un peu peur.

« Je n'ai pas le droit. Déjà être là, avec toi... »

Athrun lui caressa la joue et lui dit doucement : « Pourquoi ? Les émirs savent bien que nous sommes amis. Je ne vois pas où est le problème. On peut bien se voir de temps en temps. La presse en pense ce qu'elle veut, de toute façon, ils ne se sont jamais gênés pour inventer n'importe quoi... Et ici, tu es tranquille, personne n'en saura rien. Je te le jure. »

Lui prenant la main, il la guida à l'intérieur et se retrouva à nouveau à la cuisine à lui préparer du café. Il prit des nouvelles de Mana, qui tenait toujours la résidence Attha d'une poigne de fer, et Kisaka qui semblait moins strict ou rigide sur sa protection. Puis il y eut aussi de Murrue et Mwu, dont la relation semblait avancer lentement ce qui lui permit de revenir à sa proposition de là où elle comptait dormir.

Cagalli rugit et bredouilla au-dessus de sa tasse. Elle adorait sa complicité avec Athrun et savourait chaque seconde qu'ils passaient ensemble, seuls, sans contrainte ni obligation, mais elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir lui demander plus.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrête ? Tu crains de retomber folle amoureuse de moi ? » Il le disait en plaisantant, malheureusement, il était tombé juste et Cagalli s'emporta.

« Parce que tu ne ressens rien pour moi ? C'est juste une histoire de cul ? »

Il se mit à rire et répondit : « Bien sûr que non, c'est même tout le contraire. Je tiens énormément à toi et plus que tout, je veux conserver ton amitié. Mais je sais aussi que j'ai envie de bien plus, dont ce que je ne peux pas avoir. Alors je prends ce que je peux. Officiellement, j'ai le droit d'être ton ami, et je souhaite vraiment le rester. Et pour le reste, quand on est tous les deux... ça dépend de toi. »

Il la dévisagea et finit par conclure : « Mais oui, j'ai envie de toi. »

Cagalli resta sans voix, digérant les informations. Il venait d'avouer à la fois qu'il avait des sentiments pour elle, mais aussi qu'il était prêt à n'être que son ami. Du moins aux yeux du monde.

Officieusement, ils pouvaient bien être plus, il ne dirait rien et elle non plus.

C'était plus que tentant.

Pourtant, le choix fut vite fait.

Avec un sourire triste la princesse posa sa tasse et secoua la tête. Elle n'était pas comme ça. Le sexe seul n'avait pas de sens. Elle pouvait être son amie, discuter avec lui et le voir autant que leur emploi du temps respectif le permettait, mais elle n'allait pas être sa maîtresse secrète.

Pas comme ça.

Ce n'était pas correct.

Même s'il éveillait en elle un véritable brasier dès qu'il s'approchait, elle devait se maîtriser. Elle n'était pas le genre de filles qui suivaient ses pulsions. Du moins pas au niveau sexuel.

Elle avait besoin de sentiments.

Même si entre eux, ça n'avait jamais été une simple histoire de sexe. Cinq ans plus tôt, elle avait fait l'amour avec lui, parce qu'il était l'homme le plus important de sa vie et qu'elle avait voulu lui prouver combien elle tenait à lui.

Leur aventure de la dernière fois était une erreur. Ils ne s'étaient retrouvé dans le même lit que sous l'influence de la colère, parce qu'ils se savaient pas vraiment ce qu'ils faisaient. Et aussi parce qu'il lui avait sauté dessus, mais comme elle n'avait rien fait pour l'arrêter, elle ne pouvait pas vraiment le lui reprocher.

Seulement maintenant, elle ne pouvait pas se compromettre davantage.

Malgré toute l'attraction qu'elle ressentait pour lui, elle ne l'aimait pas. Plus. Enfin, autrement. Elle n'avait pas le droit aussi.

Elle essaya de se justifier, mais Athrun n'avait pas besoin de ses excuses. Il prenait ce qu'elle était prête à offrir et si ce n'était que son amitié, alors il s'en contenterait.

Il arrivait presque à lui faire croire qu'il approuvait son choix, et il admit que c'était sans doute pour le mieux, qu'ainsi ils ne prenaient pas le risque de trop s'attacher, puisque de toute façon, leur histoire était condamnée avant même d'avoir commencé.

Il la laissa donc devant sa chambre et déposa un simple baiser sur son front. Ses lèvres restèrent en place un peu trop longtemps, mais Cagalli n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Elle aimait être dans ses bras, bien plus qu'elle n'aurait dû.

Bien plus qu'elle n'était prête à admettre, même à elle-même.

Elle s'était appliquée à se convaincre toute la soirée qu'elle n'éprouvait plus rien de spécial pour lui, que ses sentiments n'étaient qu'une profonde amitié, teintée des souvenirs d'une relation passée. Une grande complicité, un respect mutuel, et peut-être un désir charnel, qui ne provenait que du fait qu'il avait été le seul.

Sauf qu'une fois allongée, seule, dans ce lit, elle sentit ce vide immense, non seulement dans son ventre, mais aussi dans son cœur.

Elle pouvait se forcer à sourire, mentir à tout son entourage en prétendant que tout allait bien et qu'elle était très heureuse de sa vie ainsi, elle pouvait même se faire croire que sa situation lui convenait, jusqu'aux moments où elle n'avait plus personne à tromper qu'elle-même.

Perdue dans l'obscurité, elle savait qu'elle détestait faire passer son pays en premier quoi qu'il arrive. Elle ne supportait pas que ses moindres faits et gestes soient surveillés et soumis à l'accord d'une bande de bureaucrates séniles et frileux et plus que tout, elle en avait assez d'être seule.

Elle voulait ressentir encore une fois ce sentiment de plénitude, cette impression de compter vraiment, cet abandon total face à l'autre, ce plaisir si incroyable qui la comblait entièrement dès qu'il l'effleurait.

Se retournant une nouvelle fois, Cagalli finit par prendre sa décision.

A pas de loups, elle se faufila dans le couloir et le cœur battant la chamade, elle se dirigea jusqu'à la chambre d'Athrun.

Elle ne prit pas la peine d'allumer, elle savait où elle allait. Et même si elle n'avait pas passé beaucoup de temps dans cet appartement, elle se souvenait parfaitement d'où étaient les pièces.

La porte n'était pas fermée, comme s'il l'attendait et elle n'eut aucun mal à rentrer sans se faire remarquer.

Sa respiration s'accéléra comme elle le voyait allongé, immobile et tranquille dans son lit et un instant, elle hésita.

Elle n'avait pas le droit de le déranger. Elle avait refusé sa proposition, elle n'aurait pas dû être là.

Pourtant, sa simple silhouette dans l'obscurité suffisait à raviver tous ses souvenirs, comment son corps se fondait si bien contre le sien, la douceur de sa peau, la fermeté de son torse et la tendresse de ses mains, quand il la caressait.

Lentement, Cagalli s'approcha d'Athrun et elle ne fut qu'à moitié surprise de le trouver les yeux ouverts, fixés sur elle.

Par ce simple regard, elle perdit toutes ses inhibitions.

Il en avait autant envie qu'elle.

Il ne parla pas, ne posa aucune question pas plus qu'il ne fit de remarque sur son changement d'avis.

Il se contenta de repousser les draps, la laissant grimper sur le matelas à coté de lui.

Tel un chat, elle avança à quatre pattes vers lui, ses pupilles d'ambre rivés dans ses iris de jade et sans un mot, elle vint poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Même si elle était un peu gênée à l'idée de se retrouver dans son lit comme ça, sans autre raison que l'envie de passer la nuit avec lui, elle oublia sa réserve dès qu'il entrouvrit la bouche, comme pour l'inviter à entrer.

Elle accéda à sa requête tacite et glissa sa langue sur la sienne, entamant un lent va et vient, indiquant clairement ce qu'elle prévoyait pour la suite.

Athrun lui laissa le contrôle intégral de la situation, ne voulant pas la forcer à quoi ce soit et il fut plus que récompenser de sa patience quand elle commença à lui retirer son caleçon avec les dents.

Cagalli s'installa au-dessus de lui pour retirer son haut de pyjama, lui offrant un magnifique spectacle en se cambrant vers lui et elle ne s'arrêta que pour lui demander dans un murmure si cette fois, il avait le bon goût d'avoir des préservatifs.

Retenant un sourire, le jeune président tendit le bras vers sa table de chevet et attrapa une poignée de sachets métalliques, contenant l'assurance de leur protection.

Rassurée sur ce qu'elle pouvait faire, Cagalli finit de se déshabiller, tout en savourant les caresses prodiguées généreusement par son amant et elle ne perdit pas de temps pour se mettre en position au-dessus de lui.

Elle n'avait pas envie d'attendre, et aucun besoin d'être préparée.

Tout son corps le réclamait, son ventre brûlant de désir pour lui et sa peau s'enflammait sous ses doigts et ses lèvres si bien qu'elle ne trouva de répit qu'en l'ayant en elle, vibrant et palpitant.

Elle avait l'impression de fondre sous l'effet du plaisir qu'il insufflait dans sa chair, jusqu'au plus profond de son être et elle tremblait encore longtemps après avoir atteint l'extase, tant l'émotion fut violente.

Elle ne se rendit même pas compte qu'elle s'endormait contre lui, ni qu'il lui murmurait son amour en la serrant dans ses bras, sinon, elle n'aurait pas fermé les yeux si facilement.

Le soleil brillait depuis longtemps quand Cagalli commença à émerger. Elle sentait la main d'Athrun qui dessinait encore sur son flanc, descendant jusqu'à sa hanche avant de glisser sur son pubis.

Il savait qu'elle était réveillée et s'amusait à voir jusqu'où elle le laisserait aller avant de le rejeter ou au contraire, de prendre part à son jeu en arrêtant de simuler le sommeil.

Cagalli hésita à le repousser quand il la bascula sur le dos, puis elle se ravisa. Elle avait confiance en lui, il ne tenterait rien s'il n'avait pas le temps de finir, par conséquent, il devait être suffisamment tôt.

Et au pire, elle se passerait de douche pour aujourd'hui.

Elle ne put retenir un faible gémissement de satisfaction quand il s'immisça en elle et Athrun s'amusa de la trouver aussi trempée de bon matin. Lui mordillant la nuque, il murmura en riant : « Insatiable ?! »

Cagalli écarta un peu plus ses jambes avant de les enrouler autour de son dos et répondit d'une voix pâteuse : « C'est toi qui as commencé ! »

Elle ne prit pas la peine d'ouvrir les yeux, se donnant entièrement à lui sans la moindre retenue, comme pour compenser les droits qu'il lui avait accordés quelques heures plus tôt quand elle s'était invitée dans son lit.

Quand enfin il se retira, satisfait de l'effet qu'il avait eu sur elle mais aussi de celui qu'elle avait sur lui, il l'admira pendant qu'elle s'étirait et Cagalli se sentit rougir sous l'intensité de son regard.

C'était difficile de jouer les pudiques après ce qu'ils venaient de partager, mais elle n'était tout de même pas très à l'aise avec sa façon de la détailler, comme si elle était un gâteau à la crème, prêt à être dévoré par un gamin affamé.

En souriant, elle finit par le gratifier d'un « Hey ! » un peu mou en guise de salut et Athrun ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser.

Cagalli répondit à son baiser avant de le repousser alors qu'il devenait un peu trop envahissant;

« Et c'est moi qui tu traitais d'insatiable ? Pervers ! » Elle lui tapa le bras en prenant un air sévère mais Athrun ne fut pas du tout impressionné.

« J'en profite tant que je peux. » répondit-il honnêtement et Cagalli perdit un peu de son sourire.

Ce répit n'était que temporaire et elle ne devait pas le laisser se faire d'illusion.

« Je suis désolée. »

Cagalli remonta le drap sur sa poitrine et tenta d'organiser un peu ses idées mais elle n'eut pas le temps de prendre sa décision qu'Athrun revint à la charge, l'attirant contre lui.

« Ne le sois pas. A moins que tu aies sincèrement détestée, bien sûr. Et dans ce cas, je dois saluer tes talents de comédienne. »

Il lui décocha un regard de biais, et elle lui assena un coup de coude dans les côtes en guise de réponse.

« Je prends ça pour un non. Ce qui me rassure. »

Puis il retrouva son sérieux, et lui prenant la main, il se tourna un peu pour lui faire face.

« Ma proposition d'hier soir tient toujours, si tu veux. Je suis bien conscient que ce n'est pas parfait, mais c'est mieux que rien, non ? »

Comme Cagalli restait silencieuse, il poursuivit : « J'ai vraiment besoin de toi. A tous les niveaux, politiquement, personnellement, et... pas comme une amie seulement. Tu es incroyable, Cagalli... je veux dire, ce qu'il y a entre nous... c'est... » Il ne trouvait pas ses mots mais il savait qu'elle le ressentait également.

C'était d'ailleurs bien là son problème.

Cagalli soupira et détourna le regard.

« Athrun, je ne veux pas de liaison secrète. Je suis ton amie, ça ne changera pas comme ça. Même si tu es parfois un crétin avec des idées déplorables, on se connaît depuis trop longtemps maintenant pour s'ignorer et prétendre que nous sommes des étrangers. Mais ce que tu proposes... ce n'est pas correct. »

Elle planta ses yeux dans les siens et malgré la douleur que les mots causaient en elle, elle réussit à le lui dire.

« Il faut que tu tournes la page. On ne sera jamais ensemble. Et si on continue ce petit jeu, on va en souffrir tous les deux. Trouve quelqu'un d'autre. Juliet par exemple. Elle a l'air gentille et à la façon dont elle te regarde, je suis sûre qu'elle... »

Athrun ne lui laissa pas finir sa phrase. A nouveau, il l'avait embrassée. Restant son front sur le sien, il murmura : « Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. »

Puis se redressant, il continua.

« Je ne cherche pas à gagner du temps, ni rien. Je n'ai pas dit que j'allais attendre sagement que tu sois libérée de ton engagement vis à vis d'Orb ou que les émirs deviennent moins bornés. Je sais bien qu'on est condamnés. »

Il était de bonne foi, sincère dans son mensonge et elle n'y vit que du feu.

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? »

Il lui sourit et haussant les épaules, lui dit : « Un truc simple. Ni toi ni moi n'avons beaucoup de temps pour les relations personnelles, mais on a des besoins. Je pourrai trouver quelqu'un d'autre, mais c'est toi que je veux pour l'instant. Et tu n'as pas tellement le choix à ce niveau-là. Donc pour le moment, on en reste à la version simple, officiellement, on est amis, et en privé, je suis là si ça te démange. »

« Mais... » Il l'arrêta en secouant la tête.

« Je le fais de mon plein gré et je ne m'engage pas éternellement à être là. Mais pour l'instant, je n'ai personne d'autre en vu. Si ça change, je te le ferai savoir. De même que de ton coté, tu peux rencontrer quelqu'un qui plaira aux émirs. Pas d'attache, pas d'obligation. Deux amis qui se rendent service, c'est tout. »

« Pas d'engagement ? Et tu me promets de ne pas m'attendre ? Parce que je ne veux pas te faire souffrir pour rien... »

Il acquiesça et lui tendit la main, pour sceller le pacte.

« Amis. Et plus, en cas de besoin, mais dans la plus complète discrétion médiatique. »

« Amis. Quoi qu'il arrive. »

Cagalli lui serra la main, un sourire angoissé aux lèvres.

Ce n'était pas si simple et ils le savaient tous les deux, mais Athrun n'était pas prêt à la perdre et il était plutôt content de l'avoir convaincue.

Après cette nuit, il était sûr que ses sentiments étaient partagés, il n'avait donc plus qu'à trouver une solution pour détourner la loi d'Orb, ou devenir un parti digne de la princesse.

* * *

_Alors oui, on est reparti en arrière et en plus, il va falloir attendre un bon moment avant de revenir au moment du prologue, donc pour les explications c'est un peu raté, mais j'avais envie de faire comme ça. J'espère que vous m'en voudrez pas trop._

_Sinon je tenais à remercier tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire dans leurs alertes, et je vous rassure, je vais tenter de ne pas trop trainer pour une fois. Et aussi, même si ça n'a rien à voir, j'ai un sondage sur mon profile pour ma prochaine histoire, donc si vous avez une opinion, merci de me le faire savoir. Tout commentaire, remarque, point de vue et autre suggestion sont les bienvenues._


	3. La négation

**Chapitre 2 La négation**

Bien au chaud enroulée dans sa couverture, Cagalli n'avait aucune envie de bouger.

La main qui caressait son ventre de façon régulière ne la gênait pas, bien au contraire, elle suivait la ligne de ses côtes avant de redescendre sur ses hanches sans jamais la chatouiller. Les gestes étaient toujours les mêmes, lui signifiant en douceur qu'elle devait rester consciente.

Le souffle dans son cou était apaisant lui-aussi et en gardant ainsi les yeux fermés, la princesse pouvait croire qu'elle était réellement dans les bras de celui qu'elle aimait après une douce nuit à ses côtés.

Malheureusement, la réalité était un peu différente, et même si elle ne pouvait pas nier son attirance pour Athrun, ils s'étaient clairement mis d'accord qu'il n'y avait pas de relation sérieuse ni de sentiment entre eux. En tout cas rien de plus que de l'amitié et une grande complicité.

Cagalli avait été très claire sur le fait qu'il ne devait rien y avoir de plus. Athrun était entièrement libre de voir qui il voulait, quand il voulait et elle était la première à le chercher sur son célibat prolongé, même si au plus profond de son cœur, elle était soulagée qu'il n'ait pas de liaison sérieuse avec une autre, tout comme elle s'interdisait de céder aux avances de qui que ce soit, même ceux qui auraient pu convenir aux émirs.

Puisque la loi ne l'autorisait pas à choisir, elle resterait seule.

D'ailleurs, elle n'avait aucun droit d'être avec lui maintenant et même si elle souhaitait plus que tout rester lovée contre lui, elle savait qu'elle devait partir.

Depuis plus d'un an déjà, ils entretenaient cette relation particulière qui la laissait à chaque fois satisfaite et comblée, tout en se sentant plus seule et désespérée qu'avant.

Elle s'était jurée de ne plus l'aimer, de n'avoir pour lui qu'un profond respect intellectuel pour son engagement politique, une grande amitié pour l'homme qu'elle connaissait depuis son adolescence et un simple désir physique pour un amant discret et particulièrement doué.

En y réfléchissant bien, c'était sans doute là une définition parfaite d'une relation amoureuse entre deux chefs d'état, mais Cagalli ne voulait surtout pas y réfléchir.

Entre Athrun et elle, il n'y avait rien. En tout cas rien d'important, à part les souvenirs d'une entente cordiale pendant la guerre et qui depuis s'était transformée en rapports courtois entre gens de bonne volonté. C'était ce qu'elle répétait inlassablement à la presse quand la question de leurs liens était soulevée, n'accordant aucune valeur aux spéculations sur une aventure possible entre les deux dirigeants et ne cédant que sur le fait qu'ils se connaissaient au niveau privé par l'intermédiaire de Kira qui était un ami d'enfance du président. Et bien sûr, elle essayait de se convaincre par la même occasion que toute idylle entre elle et Athrun était absurde tant ils étaient différents.

Sauf que la réalité n'était pas si simple.

Son attachement au président des Plants dépassait de beaucoup tout ce qu'elle éprouvait pour les autres politiciens, même ceux qu'elle fréquentait en privé comme le duc du Danemark ou l'ambassadeur de la Fédération Africaine de l'ouest avec lequel elle avait combattu à Suez.

Et le désir qu'elle éprouvait à chaque fois que son regard croisait la silhouette d'Athrun était bien trop intense pour se limiter à une pulsion physique.

Si elle n'avait cherché qu'un amant pour calmer ses envies, elle aurait pu en choisir un autre, plus disponible et moins connu.

Certes, jamais Athrun n'irait parlé de leur aventure, mais il restait la cible des médias, tout comme elle, et ses moindres faits et gestes étaient épiés et décortiqués méthodiquement par la presse. Ce n'était donc pas la meilleure option pour la princesse qui n'était pas supposée avoir de liaison avant son mariage.

Pourtant, elle n'avait jamais pu se résoudre à avoir quelqu'un d'autre que lui dans son lit. Son corps ne réclamait que le sien, aucun autre homme n'éveillant en elle ne serait-ce qu'une étincelle quand Athrun déclenchait un véritable incendie.

Ce soir encore, elle avait eu du mal à ne pas se jeter sur lui quand il était apparu avec son costume en lin, mettant en valeur sa peau bronzé et ses yeux clairs.

Elle avait ressenti une drôle d'émotion en voyant toutes ces femmes, diplomates, nobles ou chefs d'entreprise dans leur robe de soie décolletée en train de le déshabiller du regard, jouant de leurs charmes pour attirer son attention. Une fois encore, elle s'était surprise à être jalouse. Les autres pouvaient lui parler librement, éventuellement l'embrasser, au moins sur la joue, sans trahir quoi que ce soit. Puis il y avait eut l'embarras.

De ne pas être aussi belle que les autres, de ne pas savoir séduire de cette façon, de ne oser l'approcher. Après venait la colère évidemment. Elle se détestait de ressentir tout cela, de ne pas être plus forte et d'en avoir encore quelque chose à faire. Pour finir, la tristesse d'être seule, encore, toujours et condamnée à le rester.

Même maintenant qu'il la tenait dans ses bras, qu'il l'embrassait en se collant à elle, qu'il lui murmurait combien elle était époustouflante, elle n'y croyait pas. Ou plutôt refusait encore et toujours d'y croire.

A quoi bon se faire souffrir à penser à ces choses-là ? Les discours étaient sûrement terminés et leur absence risquait de se remarquer à tout moment. Les rumeurs allaient déjà bons train à leur sujet, ce n'était pas la peine de les alimenter en se faisant surprendre à manquer les festivités ensemble.

Sentant Cagalli prête à se lever, Athrun resserra son étreinte et enfouit son nez dans ses cheveux.

« Reste... »

Il n'avait aucune envie de la perdre. Pas si vite, pas quand il n'avait aucune idée de quand il pourrait la revoir. Pas juste après lui avoir fait l'amour aussi intensément.

Bien sûr, ils n'étaient pas supposés s'attacher, bien sûr, il avait promis qu'il n'attendait rien de plus que son amitié, mais il n'était pas capable de ne lui donner que son corps, et de se contenter du sien le temps de quelques baisers, entre deux portes, quelques caresses dans des draps impersonnels qui seraient changés moins d'une heure après leur départ.

Athrun avait besoin de sa peau, de s'imprégner de son odeur, de la garder contre lui un minimum. Comme s'ils étaient de vrais amants, au sens premier du terme. Deux personnes qui s'aiment, même s'ils n'en avaient pas le droit.

Alors bien sûr, cet arrangement, c'était son idée à l'origine et il n'allait pas revenir dessus. Il était seulement plus faible qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Et son plan prenait plus de temps que prévu.

En plus, ses sentiments n'avaient pas diminué, au contraire.

Satisfaire ses pulsions vis à vis de la princesse d'Orb n'avait en rien atténuer son attirance pour elle. Ce qu'il ressentait était malheureusement bien trop profond pour disparaître simplement parce que sa raison tentait de diriger son cœur.

Il avait découvert avec le temps que ce qu'il pensait n'être qu'une petite faiblesse pour un amour de jeunesse, doublé d'une attirance charnelle intense était en réalité un sentiment bien plus intense et profond qui ne faisait que se renforcer avec le temps.

Leurs ébats le laissaient à chaque fois plus désireux d'elle, mais pas seulement à un niveau physique.

Depuis deux ans qu'il était au pouvoir, il avait découvert une nouvelle facette de sa personnalité, le versant politique de la jeune femme, bien plus intéressant que celui qu'il connaissait depuis la première guerre.

Il avait été séduit par Cagalli, la jeune civile qui se battait pour défendre ses rêves. Il était tombé sous le charme de ses grands yeux d'ambre, de sa franchise et de sa détermination, mais maintenant, il était captivé par l'intelligence et la finesse de la représentante Attha.

Elle était plus belle que jamais quand elle montait à la tribune, pour expliquer ses idées. C'était d'ailleurs là qu'il avait réalisé combien il la désirait et que tout avait basculé. Il n'avait pas pu lui résister, même si elle n'avait rien demandé.

Quand elle se lançait dans son discours, elle devenait époustouflante et il se sentait fondre à chaque fois, à tous les niveaux.

Contrairement à ce que prétendaient ses détracteurs, sa position de neutralité n'était pas une fuite des conflits.

Certes, elle protégeait Orb des guerres en refusant de prendre partie, mais en réalité, elle n'acceptait pas l'ingérence pratiquée de plus en plus souvent par les forces dominantes qui imposaient encore et toujours leurs idéaux en dénigrant les plus faibles.

Le combat de Cagalli était permanent, mais il était diplomatique. Et c'était ce qui la rendait si spéciale. Elle était profondément humaniste et positive.

En plus, contrairement aux autres politiciens, elle croyait sincèrement en ce qu'elle faisait. Alors comment lui résister ?

Elle était passionnée et enflammée, partageait les mêmes aspirations que lui, et comme il la connaissait aussi bien en public qu'en privé, il savait qu'elle ne prétendait pas. Les positions qu'elle défendait étaient les siennes, et malgré un coté utopiste irréaliste avec le monde tel qu'il était, c'était toujours avec un immense plaisir qu'il l'écoutait parler.

Cagalli était entière et honnête, en toutes circonstances.

Sauf avec lui, évidemment, mais il ne pouvait pas la blâmer. Il en était le seul responsable.

Athrun était son mensonge, son secret, sa trahison. Il était la seule ombre au tableau parfait qu'elle présentait et il s'en sentait un peu coupable. C'était d'ailleurs à cause de cela qu'il n'avait pas insisté pour avoir une relation plus poussée avec elle.

Tant qu'ils gardaient leurs distances, ne se voyaient que pour quelques instants volés, il ne la souillait pas vraiment. C'était du moins ce qu'il essayait de se faire croire.

En plus, de cette manière c'était plus facile d'accepter son rejet permanent.

« Je dois y aller. Si jamais on se rend compte que je ne suis pas là... » Poussant le drap et les couvertures, Cagalli tentait vainement de s'extirper des bras de son amant.

Athrun soupira et la relâcha. Il savait bien que leur temps ensemble était limité et par conséquent, il ne voulait surtout pas le passer à se disputer avec elle.

En plus, c'était à chaque fois la même chose. A part quand ils se retrouvaient pour une raison précise, comme pour les quelques jours en fin d'année qu'ils avaient passés chez les Yamato, ou quand ils avaient été invités tous les deux à la fête pour les fiançailles de Kira et Lacus où ils pouvaient vraiment passer du temps ensemble, discuter librement et rester dans le même lit pour toute la nuit sans craindre de se faire surprendre, sinon, toutes leurs entrevues étaient toujours minutées.

Même si Athrun faisait de son mieux pour venir sur Terre aussi souvent que possible afin de renforcer les liens des Plants avec les différents interlocuteurs planétaires et que de son coté Cagalli était régulièrement dans l'espace, pour la construction d'une nouvelle colonie pour Orb, ils n'avaient pas beaucoup l'occasion de se voir, et encore moins d'être intimes.

Ils avaient tous les deux un emploi du temps chargé et ne pouvaient s'offrir le luxe d'une idylle secrète. Du moins pas ensemble.

Cagalli batailla un peu pour enfila sa robe et Athrun vint à sa rescousse pour rattacher le lacet qui tenait son bustier en place. Il l'embrassa dans cou en finissant de nouer les deux morceaux de rubans et Cagalli frissonna malgré elle.

« Je te reverrais avant le mariage de Kira ? »

Athrun retint un sourire et l'enferma dans ses bras. Plongeant son nez dans ses cheveux, il lui glissa à l'oreille : « Normalement, je dois aller à Onogoro dans une dizaine jours pour un nouvel accord avec Morgenoete. »

Cagalli se retourna et fronça les sourcils.

« ZAFT a besoin de nouveaux MS ? »

Athrun secoua la tête. « Je ne m'occupe pas des commandes de ZAFT. En revanche, le Conseil a approuvé mon budget pour changer les appareils de maintenance des panneaux solaires des colonies et nous savons tous qui reste le leader mondial en matière de drones. »

Cagalli eut un sourire en coin et entreprit de se recoiffer un peu.

« Il me semblait que Plants avait développé ses propres entreprises de construction, avec tous ces jeunes et beaux ingénieurs Coordinateurs qui sortent de l'université Joule... »

Athrun haussa les épaules et commença lui-aussi à se rhabiller.

« C'est vrai que nous avons des usines relativement performantes, mais les Plants s'orientent plus en recherches qu'en production et en plus, ce n'est pas avec une politique d'autarcie que nous allons faire disparaître les tensions avec la Terre. »

Il finit de boutonner sa chemise et s'assit sur un coin du lit pour remettre ses chaussures.

« Il faudrait d'ailleurs que j'ai une entrevue avec la représentante d'Orb. J'ai envie d'initier un grand programme d'échange scolaire en ingénierie. Morgenoete a toujours les étudiants les plus brillants et j'aimerai que les membres de l'université Joule puissent faire leur stage chez eux. En échange, certains élèves de l'archipel pourrait venir suivre un semestre dans l'espace. Ils partageraient leur connaissance, et apprendraient à travailler ensemble, sans distinction Naturels ou Coordinateurs... »

Cagalli réfléchit un instant et étudia son reflet dans le miroir. Son chignon n'était pas parfait, mais avec un peu chance, elle arriverait à donner le change. Puis elle se retourna vers Athrun et lui dit simplement : « Appelle ma secrétaire quand tu seras avec Erica et Andrew. S'ils sont d'accord, je me chargerai d'organiser une réunion. »

« Pas la peine de faire quelque chose de trop formel tout de même... »

« Tu en as discuté avec le Conseil, au moins ? » lui demanda Cagalli d'un ton soupçonneux.

Athrun lui sourit et répliqua qu'il venait seulement d'en avoir l'idée, mais qu'il n'aurait aucune difficulté à convaincre les dirigeants de Plants, ni Elysia Joule des avantages de cet échange. Il allait poursuivre sur sa lancée mais Cagalli l'arrêta d'un geste de la main.

« Ok, je verrai comment je peux m'arranger. D'ici là, tâche de te reposer un peu, tu n'as vraiment pas bonne mine. »

« Hey ! C'est un peu tard pour les complaintes ! » Il semblait réellement vexé par sa remarque et Cagalli ne put retenir un sourire. Elle s'approcha et avec un parfait mélange de séduction et d'indifférence, elle lui annonça : « Je dis simplement ça pour toi. Les prochaines semaines vont être très stressante pour moi à cause de ce mariage, donc je vais avoir des besoins de détente accrus et comme tu aies de passage vers chez moi, ne compte pas avoir une seule nuit de repos. »

Le petit haussement de sourcil qui s'en suivit confirma ce qu'elle attendait de lui et Athrun y répondit par un simple sourire en coin, promettant d'être à la hauteur de toutes ses exigences.

Puis Cagalli quitta la chambre discrètement pour rejoindre le hall où son escorte l'attendait.

Finalement, elle ne s'était pas absentée tellement plus d'une heure et son cavalier n'en semblait pas offusqué. Il était en pleine conversation avec une superbe rousse aux yeux claires avec laquelle la princesse découvrirait le lendemain dans la presse, il n'entretenait pas que des rapports de politesse.

Moins de deux semaines plus tard, alors qu'elle était sur le point de partir déjeuner, Cagalli fut informée par son directeur de cabinet que le Président du Conseil des Plants souhaitait l'entretenir à propos d'un partenariat entre Morgenoete et l'université Joule.

Le docteur Simmons, responsable du pôle recherches de l'entreprise nationale était très enthousiaste, de même qu'Andrew Waltfeld et Murrue Ramius, les deux principaux responsables techniques.

Mais bien sûr, il fallait l'aval de la représentante avant de pouvoir entamer quoi que ce soit et la jeune femme se fit un devoir de trouver du temps le surlendemain pour recevoir le Président.

Elle aurait pu l'accueillir plus tôt, mais pour cela, elle aurait été obligée d'annuler un dîner avec un ambassadeur de l'Alliance qui lui courait après depuis des mois et qu'elle voulait éconduire personnellement.

En plus, ainsi, elle était sûre d'avoir sa photo dans la presse le lendemain, en compagnie de son prétendant et par conséquent, personne ne s'occuperait de savoir où Athrun avait passé la nuit, ni avec qui.

Quand l'ancien pilote de ZAFT se faufila dans sa chambre, la princesse venait de rentrer. Elle était d'une humeur particulièrement massacrante et s'était précipitée sous la douche pour se débarrasser de l'odeur collante de l'ambassadeur.

Toute la soirée, il s'était appliqué à la tenir près de lui, comme si elle était une de ces cocottes qu'on promène accrochées à son bras pour faire bisquer ses amis.

Athrun entendit le bruit de l'eau et laissant ses affaires entassées sur un fauteuil, il n'attendit pas d'invitation pour rejoindre sa maîtresse sous la douche.

Cagalli se laissa aller dans ses bras, lui offrant son corps généreusement et sans la moindre gêne. Les jambes enroulées autour des hanches d'Athrun, elle ne tenait que grâce à sa force et au mur de la salle de bain qui lui servait d'appui pendant qu'il s'enfonçait en elle. Il était intense et tendre, avec juste ce qu'il fallait de férocité pour rendre l'acte irrésistible. Après une soirée avec un homme insipide et plat, qui la traitait comme une poupée de porcelaine, elle appréciait d'autant plus la fougue d'Athrun.

Il savait qu'elle n'allait pas se briser entre ses doigts, mais il n'était pas violent non plus. Il dosait comme il fallait ses mouvements pour la satisfaire sans jamais lui faire mal.

Son corps n'avait plus de secret de lui, il en connaissait chaque recoin et pouvait la faire jouir d'un simple coup de rein bien placé.

Et il ne s'en priva pas.

Pourtant, quand il l'embrassa, Cagalli se sentit plus vidée et désespérée qu'elle ne l'avait été au cours du repas et elle remercia intérieurement la douche qui lui permettait de pleurer sans qu'il s'en aperçoive.

Elle n'aurait pas dû ressentir ce genre de chose. Ce sentiment de béatitude à chaque fois qu'il s'approchait d'elle, cette délicieuse sensation d'exister, d'être entière. Tout ce qu'elle essayait vainement de trouver avec ceux que les émirs lui présentaient dans le but de la marier mais qu'elle n'entrevoyait jamais. Sauf avec lui.

Athrun devina sa détresse mais comme à chaque fois, il fit semblant de ne rien voir et se contenta de la serrer contre lui, maladroitement, tentant de la rassurer un peu.

Pour quelques heures, ils pourraient prétendre, mais ce n'était pas réel. En plus, elle ne voulait pas faire semblant. Dès qu'elle sortirait de la salle de bain, elle reprendrait ses distances et lui parlerait normalement, comme s'il n'était qu'un vieil ami de passage.

Il la regarda enfiler son peignoir et se brosser les cheveux puis il s'habilla à son tour et s'installa dans le fauteuil où il avait précédemment laissé ses vêtements.

Pour éviter le silence post-coïtal gêné, il embraya immédiatement sur le sujet de sa venue, lui épargnant les questions sur sa soirée et son emploi du temps surchargé qui ne lui avait pas permis de lui accorder une audience officielle avant deux jours.

Il n'allait pas s'en plaindre, c'était une occasion inespérée pour lui de passer plus de temps sur Terre, et donc avec elle, d'une certaine manière.

Athrun repartit donc dans son discours sur l'échange scolaire, affirmant qu'il avait convaincu sans problème Elysia Joule du bien fondé de sa proposition et que l'idée avait été très bien accueillie par les dirigeants de Morgenoete. C'était un excellent moyen de faire collaborer ensemble des Coordinateurs, habitués à la vie dans l'espace avec des Naturels de tout bord et il était persuadé que ce serait très bénéfique pour la paix entre les Plants et la Terre.

Il avait un air déterminé et sûr de lui qui amusa Cagalli et elle eut du mal à ne pas rire.

« Face à tant d'enthousiasme, je doute de résister. En plus, je ne voyais aucune raison au départ pour m'y opposer. »

Athrun parut contrarié et se levant, il annonça : « Alors je vais réfléchir à quelque chose qui déplaise aux émirs pour faire traîner les négociations ! »

Cagalli lui tapa le bras en prenant un air outré. Puis avec un sourire complice, elle suggéra : « Ne propose pas d'échange tout de suite. Parle seulement d'envoyer des élèves de ta prestigieuse université en stage chez Morgenoete, ainsi que dans toutes les grandes entreprises de l'Alliance, pour qu'Orb n'est pas un statut privilégié. »

Elle allait poursuivre son explication quand elle entendit des voix dans le couloir, lui rappelant qu'elle n'était pas supposé discuter tranquillement avec le président, seule dans sa chambre, surtout après avoir couché avec lui alors qu'elle était sensée se remettre de sa rupture avec un ambassadeur.

Officiellement, elle avait laissé entendre que cet arrogant crétin lui plaisait, de manière à calmer un peu les foules qui attendaient de plus en plus l'annonce de ses fiançailles. Le mariage de Kira et Lacus n'avait fait qu'aggraver un peu plus la situation, si bien que Cagalli se retrouvait très souvent avec des questions sur sa vie privée et sur ses projets concernant ses héritiers.

Athrun devina sans difficulté ce qui se passait dans sa tête et prenant la princesse par le bras, il l'attira vers la porte en proposant de lui faire un chocolat chaud.

Cagalli le regarda avec un mélange d'incompréhension et de peur et alors qu'il ouvrait la porte, il annonça tranquillement : « C'est le meilleur remède contre les chagrins d'amour. Alors ne reste pas enfermée à te morfondre quand tu peux vider ton sac avec une bonne dose de sucre ! » Il affichait un sourire confiant et la traîna à la cuisine sans se soucier des gardes qu'il croisait.

Il continuait de parler nonchalamment, comme s'il était tout à fait normal que le président des Plants se retrouve chez elle au beau milieu de la nuit alors que personne ne l'avait vu entrer.

Mais Cagalli comprit son petit jeu et accepta de le suivre en maugréant. Ils étaient amis, alors il était sans doute logique qu'elle l'appelle lui en cas de problème. Et comme il était dans les environs, il était passé pour lui remonter le moral.

Ce ne fut pas sans une bonne dose de masochisme psychologique que la représentante lui demanda avec un faux air détaché alors qu'il farfouillait ses placards à la recherche de cacao en poudre : « Et tu veux me faire croire que tu soignes tes peines du cœur avec du sucre, toi peut-être ? »

Athrun continua à chercher ses ingrédients et lui répondit par dessus son épaule : « Je n'ai pas de relation, donc pas de déception. »

Il avait un sourire immense et satisfait et Cagalli grogna.

« Fais-moi croire que personne ne t'a jamais blessé ! Que maintenant tu prennes tes distances et te contentes de petites aventures insignifiantes, je veux bien, mais avant... »

Elle s'arrêta, réalisant qu'elle entrait en terrain miné et Athrun lui aussi abandonna son inspection des placards. Sans se retourner, il se contenta de lui avouer : « Une fois. »

Il avait apparemment trouvé ce qu'il cherchait puisqu'il repartit vers le frigo pour prendre du lait et commença à préparer deux tasses.

« Et tu t'es soigné avec du chocolat et du sucre ? Parce que je doute que ça marche ! » Cagalli croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et prit un air buté qu'il ne vit pas tant il se concentrait sur ce qu'il faisait.

Dans un murmure, il lui répondit : « Je me suis engagé et ce n'était pas la meilleure idée qui soit. Puis comme ça n'a rien donné et que je n'arrivais pas à l'oublier et que j'avais fait tellement de conneries que je n'osais même pas tenté d'espérer qu'elle me reprenne, j'ai tout essayé pour tourner la page. L'alcool, la fête, d'autres filles, certaines qui lui ressemblaient, d'autres au contraire qui étaient à l'opposé, et finalement, j'ai trouvé que le sucre et en parler avec un ami était la meilleure solution. Ca m'a beaucoup aidé. »

Il se retourna enfin et lui sourit en lui tendant sa tasse. Il s'assit en face d'elle et demanda : « Alors, quel est ton problème ? Ne me dis pas que tu en pinçais sérieusement pour ce diplomate ! »

Cagalli soupira et baissa la tête sur sa boisson pour éviter ses yeux. Il avait été honnête avec elle, une fois de plus, et elle avait envie elle-aussi de lui avouer le fond de son problème.

Seulement ils n'étaient pas seuls.

Les gardes qui tournaient en permanence dans le palais, le système de sécurité qui filmait et enregistrait tout ce qu'elle dirait... ce n'était pas facile de déballer ses sentiments de cette manière.

« J'en ai marre. » Elle avala une gorgée de chocolat et planta son regard dans celui d'Athrun. D'un signe de tête, il l'invita à développer, ce qu'elle fit.

« Il me traitait comme une princesse, ils le font tous. Je ne le supporte plus. Je veux dire, oui, je suis la souveraine de ce pays, et je ne veux pas le nier. Mais est-ce que personne ne voit Cagalli derrière la représentante ? C'est pénible de n'être considérée qu'à moitié ! Si je dois faire ma vie avec un homme, je voudrais qu'il est un minimum d'attention à ma personne, en tant qu'individu, pas uniquement comme chef d'état ! C'est trop demander ? »

A nouveau elle soupira et se sentit rougir sous le regard bienveillant d'Athrun. Il secoua la tête et murmura : « Non, c'est une exigence plus que raisonnable. » Il aurait bien ajouté que lui faisait la différence entre la princesse et la jeune femme mais il savait que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle avait besoin d'entendre.

Il n'avait aucune solution à lui proposer, sachant que tous ses prétendants, aussi intelligents et intéressants qu'ils puissent être n'arrivaient jamais à dépasser la carapace qu'elle s'était forgée. Elle n'avait sans doute même pas conscience de la distance qu'elle mettait en permanence avec les autres dès qu'elle endossait son rôle de dirigeante, si bien qu'elle ne pouvait pas trouver ce qu'elle cherchait.

Une part de lui avait de la peine pour elle, voyant clairement sa solitude, mais une autre en était rassurée. Il n'y avait bien donc que lui dans sa vie et dans son cœur. Il avait donc encore ses chances, si bien sûr il réussissait à convaincre les émirs.

Ils restèrent longtemps en silence dans la cuisine et ce fut l'arrivée de Mana qui les sortit de leur transe méditative.

La gouvernante sourit à Athrun et lui suggéra d'aller se coucher. Elle avait préparé sa chambre, en précisant qu'elle lui avait donné celle qu'il avait quand il était au service de la princesse, celle qui communiquait directement avec celle de Cagalli, ne laissant aucun doute sur ce qu'elle savait de leur relation.

Ahtrun la remercia et voulut la détromper mais Mana se contenta de rire en le poussant vers l'escalier. Elle ne voulait rien savoir et refusait qu'il rentre à son hôtel vu l'heure, donc pour elle, la discussion était close avant même d'avoir commencé.

Le lendemain, Cagalli croisa Mana et tenta à son tour de lui expliquer qu'il n'y avait rien d 'autre qu'une profonde amitié entre elle et le président des Plants, niant tout sentiment amoureux entre eux, de même que tout rapport non diplomatique.

La gouvernante écouta sa protégée avec un sourire de plus en plus triste au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'enfonçait dans son discours et finit par conclure : « Si vraiment vous ne voyez pas ce qu'il y a entre Athrun-sama et vous, alors vous êtes vraiment aveugle, Cagalli-sama. »

La princesse resta stupéfaite, mais refusa toujours d'admettre ce que Mana considérait comme une évidence. Ces deux-là étaient faits l'un pour l'autre et quoi qu'ils fassent, ils rayonnaient dès qu'ils étaient ensemble, bien plus qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre.

_Oui, je suis cruelle, je torture mes personnages sans raison et en plus j'aime ça. Mais bon, je crois que j'avais prévenu au départ. La bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'au prochain chapitre, les choses vont commencer à s'arranger (un peu) et je vais expliquer un peu mieux la situation telle qu'elle était au départ. Voilà. Et aussi, j'ai prévu cinq chapitres en tout, avec peut-être un épilogue, mais rien de trop long donc vous n'aurez pas trop à attendre pour connaitre le dénouement de cette affaire !_


	4. La souffrance

**Chapitre 3 La souffrance**

Le mariage de Kira et Lacus était très simple. Pour être sûr d'être tranquille, Kira avait choisi une auberge sur une des petites îles les plus à l'est de l'archipel d'Orb et grâce à l'intervention de sa jumelle, il avait pu restreindre les accès en interdisant les déplacements pour raison de sécurité.

Ainsi, aucun bateau ne pouvait accoster l'île pendant les vingt-quatre heures précédent la cérémonie, ni les deux jours suivants.

La présence de la princesse était suffisante pour justifier un tel protocole et avec en plus le président des Plants comme garçon d'honneur, il fallait être sûr qu'aucun incident ne viendrait gâcher la fête.

La seule photographe autorisée était Miriallia Haw, une amie proche des mariés qui savait ne pas se mêler des affaires privées des convives.

Et comme Lacus avait accepté quelques clichés officiels pour satisfaire son public, il n'y eut aucun dérapage.

Cagalli profita de la fête autant que possible, dansant et riant avec ses amis et ceux des mariés, mais le cœur n'y était pas, sans qu'elle n'arrive vraiment à savoir pourquoi. Elle était très heureuse pour Kira et Lacus, pourtant, elle n'était pas aussi joyeuse qu'elle aurait dû et elle profita de la première occasion, pour prétexter la fatigue et s'échapper. Mais à peine avait-elle mis un pied dehors qu'elle se fit rattraper.

« Tu ne vas tout de même pas aller te coucher sans m'avoir accordé une danse ? »

Le ton de Kira était faussement outré et Cagalli se contenta de hausser les épaules en lui rappelant qu'elle n'était pas tenue d'accepter quoi que ce soit. Ce n'était pas un bal officiel et elle avait déjà fait l'effort de mettre une robe, il ne pouvait pas lui en demander plus.

Évidemment, le marié n'apprécia pas le peu d'enthousiasme de sa sœur face à ses noces et les échanges fusèrent, perdant en peu à peu en cordialité jusqu'à l'intervention de la jeune épouse qui ne comprenait rien à leur dispute mais refusait de les laisser se chamailler.

Lacus attrapa Cagalli par le bras, son frère de l'autre coté et les traîna tous les deux vers la piste en les remerciant de l'entraîner si bien pour son future rôle de mère.

Il ne restait que quelques semaines à attendre avant la naissance du bébé et même si leurs développements se passaient très bien, la chanteuse était inquiète pour son fils qu'elle n'avait pas pu porter elle-même. Elle craignait de ne pas être à la hauteur puisqu'elle avait dû recourir à des couveuses dès le troisième mois de sa grossesse et en nourrissait une immense culpabilité, qu'elle exprimait par ce genre de remarques.

Cagalli lui offrit un sourire rassurant et lui affirma qu'elle ferait du très bon travail avant de prendre son frère par la main pour une valse rapidement écourtée par l'arrivée du témoin du marié.

Athrun, lui non plus n'avait pas eu l'occasion de danser avec la princesse, et il semblait relativement offensé par la distance qu'elle s'était appliquée, toute la soirée, à mettre entre eux.

Dès qu'elle fut en position, une main sur son épaule et l'autre dans la sienne, il l'attira un peu plus contre lui, lui montrant clairement qu'il n'était pas qu'une simple connaissance de passage et qu'il comptait bien profiter de chaque seconde avec elle.

La jeune femme se sentit rougir de leur proximité, en particulier quand son cavalier commença à promener ses doigts dans son dos sous le regard amusé des mariés qui ne purent retenir un sourire en les voyant tous les deux réunis.

A plusieurs reprises, Cagalli tenta de s'éloigner un peu, pour au moins ne pas être collée à lui, mais Athrun ne semblait pas décider à la laisser lui échapper. Même à la fin du morceau, il la garda dans ses bras, lui interdisant de retourner à sa place avant d'entamer une autre danse.

La princesse protesta faiblement, lui rappelant ses devoirs, mais Athrun la fit taire d'un baiser qui la laissa sans voix. Après son séjour à Orb où il avait plus de temps à la résidence Attha que n'importe où ailleurs, le président des Plants avait dû faire profile bas, tout comme la princesse. La presse n'avait rien su de l'endroit où il avait dormi, et à part Mana, personne dans l'entourage de la jeune femme ne semblait au courant de ce qu'il se passait réellement, mais la gouvernante était revenue plusieurs fois à la charge, rappelant à sa protégée qu'elle avait droit au bonheur et comme toujours, l'intéressée s'était ensevelie sous le travail pour ne pas avoir à penser à son amant ni aux quelques nuits qu'ils avaient passées ensemble dans la plus parfaite harmonie.

Elle avait donc évité tout contact avec lui pendant des semaines et de toute la journée, ils n'avaient pas échangé plus de trois mots, par conséquent, elle n'imaginait pas qu'il ferait une chose pareille.

En plus, il n'était pas venu seul à la cérémonie et c'était une première, donc logiquement Cagalli avait pensé qu'il s'était enfin décidé à abandonner le célibat et par voie de conséquence, leur relation si particulière. Elle avait même réussi à se convaincre que c'était pour le mieux, puisqu'il avait droit au bonheur et qu'elle ne risquait pas de le lui donner.

Elle aurait préféré être informée avant de sa liaison, mais d'un autre coté, avec le mal qu'elle s'était donné pour l'éviter, elle pouvait comprendre qu'il n'ait rien dit. Par ailleurs, le sujet était plutôt délicat.

Elle-même se gardait bien de l'avertir à chaque fois qu'elle avait un nouveau cavalier, encore que dans son cas, les choses étaient différentes.

Cagalli avait régulièrement quelqu'un avec elle quand elle se rendait à un gala ou dans ses représentation officielles, c'était une habitude en quelque sorte. Elle profitait de ses voyages pour emmener certains de ses amis qu'elle n'avait pas le temps de voir autrement, comme Andrew Waltfeld ou Said Benhayad qu'elle avait connus pendant la guerre. Il y avait aussi des diplomates avec lesquels elle s'entendait bien qui lui servaient de chaperon, empêchant d'éventuels prétendants de s'approcher de trop près et malheureusement, parfois, il y avait aussi un fils d'émir, une relation de conseiller ou n'importe quel autre jeune homme avec lequel un membre du conseil d'Orb aimerait la voir se lier.

Cagalli était obligée, à l'occasion, d'accepter de rencontrer certains de ces parasites qu'on lui imposait, pour donner le change. Orb attendait toujours une union officielle et surtout, un héritier, comme les émirs ou la presse tenaient régulièrement à lui faire remarquer.

Mais pour le mariage de son frère, elle avait obstinément refusé tout tentative de son entourage de lui imposer un cavalier. C'était un évènement familial et elle n'avait aucune raison de s'encombrer d'un partenaire qui ne l'intéressait pas.

Pour Athrun en revanche, l'occasion avait semblé propice pour présenter à tout le monde sa nouvelle conquête. Encore qu'ils la connaissaient tous déjà puisqu'il était venu avec sa chargée de communication, Juliet. Ou du moins c'était ce que la princesse avait supposé en les voyant ensemble.

La petite blonde était radieuse dans sa robe en voile émeraude et ses cheveux relevés en chignon compliqué agrémenté de rubans rouges vifs lui donnait une allure distinguée absolument irrésistible.

Comme toujours, Cagalli s'était sentie fade et transparente à coté d'elle. Tout ce qu'elle portait était un ensemble en organdi vert clair, avec une jupe longue et un cache cœur assorti. Elle n'avait pas choisi de coiffure sophistiquée et avait seulement remonté son indomptable crinière pour avoir l'air présentable.

Lacus avait bien insisté pour glisser dans ses mèches blondes deux amaryllis, mais la princesse était loin d'être convaincue du résultat.

Jusqu'à ce que son cavalier lui murmure combien il la trouvait belle alors qu'il replaçait les fleurs au-dessus de son oreille.

La sincérité dans son regard était une preuve suffisante de ce qu'il ressentait et Cagalli baissa les yeux, mal à l'aise d'être si troublée et flattée par ses compliments.

« Et Juliet ? » demanda-t-elle à mi-voix.

Athrun se mit à rire doucement et resserrant son étreinte, lui glissa simplement : « C'est une grande fan de Lacus. Et elle n'osait pas venir toute seule. »

Cagalli pinça les lèvres, réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait de lui apprendre, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse le questionner davantage, il poursuivit, devinant ses doutes.

« Il n'y a rien entre nous, je te l'ai déjà dit. Et ça ne changera pas, crois-moi. »

Il jeta un coup dans la direction de sa chargée de communication avant de se replonger dans le regard ambré de sa cavalière et avec un sourire presque amoureux, il ajouta : « Elle n'est qu'une pâle copie de l'originale et elle le sait. »

Cagalli voulut des explications, ne voyant pas de quoi ni de qui il parlait, mais Athrun n'était plus disposé à discuter. Il la fit tourner rapidement avant de la reprendre dans ses bras et de la basculer en arrière pour l'embrasser à nouveau tendrement.

Puis sans lui demander son avis, il la tira vers l'escalier et l'entraîna dans sa chambre. Ils étaient tranquilles et n'avaient pas à attendre la fin de la soirée pour s'éclipser. En plus, ils n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir déserté la soirée pour concurrencer les jeunes mariés dans leurs activités nocturnes.

Et pour une fois, ils n'étaient pas obligés de surveiller le temps qu'ils passaient ensemble, pour éviter de se faire remarquer ou simplement pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur leur absence simultanée. Ils savaient tous les deux que personne ne se souciait réellement de ce qu'ils pouvaient faire, ensemble ou pas et en plus, tous ceux qui les connaissaient, étaient plus ou moins au courant de leur relation, même s'ils n'en maîtrisaient pas toutes les subtilités.

Sauf que Cagalli n'était pas vraiment d'humeur badine et même si les lèvres d'Athrun savaient la motiver alors qu'elles faisaient route vers sa clavicule, elle lui demanda d'arrêter en le repoussant mollement.

C'était la première fois qu'elle lui disait non et il ne sut comment réagir. Devant son visage perplexe, la princesse baissa les yeux, mal à l'aise. Ce n'était pas une décision facile, mais elle sentait que c'était la bonne.

« On devrait arrêter, ça ne peut plus durer comme ça. »

Doucement, elle se recula et fut étonnée qu'Athrun ne cherche pas à la retenir. Plus encore quand il confirma.

« Je suis bien d'accord. On ne peut pas continuer, ça ne mène nulle part. »

« Je suis désolée... » Cagalli s'assit au bord du lit et contempla le tapis. Elle était lasse de toute cette soirée, de ces festivités qui n'en finissaient pas, de toujours sourire et prétendre que tout allait bien alors qu'elle s'effondrait chaque jour un peu plus. La pression devenait insupportable et elle semblait s'en apercevoir enfin.

Ses escapades avec Athrun auraient dû être une bouffée d'air, de l'oxygène pure qui lui aurait permis de replonger et de repartir un peu plus longtemps. Au début, c'était le cas.

Mais pas aujourd'hui. Quelque chose avait changé depuis lors dernière rencontre et elle n'arrivait pas à saisir de quoi il s'agissait.

Ce n'était pas de la jalousie puisqu'il ne sortait pas avec Juliet. Ce n'était pas non plus d'être seule, elle n'en souffrait pas plus qu'avant et même si de voir Kira enfin se marier et sur le point de fonder une famille amplifiait un peu son sentiment d'isolement, elle avait eu de le temps de se faire à cette idée depuis l'annonce de la grossesse de Lacus six mois plus tôt.

C'était différent, comme si au plus profond de son être toutes les frustrations et les angoisses sur son avenir qu'elle enfouissaient depuis des années se réveillaient enfin pour revenir la submerger d'un seul coup.

Comme son frère, elle aurait dû avoir droit au bonheur. Se marier, fonder une famille, être heureuse avec…

Athrun était en face d'elle, un genou à terre, les yeux droits sur elle et elle sentit sa respiration se bloquer.

« Ca devrait être nous. » Il lui prit la main et Cagalli comprit qu'elle devait réagir, l'arrêter, faire quelque chose, bouger, parler, s'enfuir, mais elle était pétrifiée.

Elle tenta d'ouvrir la bouche, mais aucun son ne sortit et Athrun poursuivit.

«Ne me dis pas que tu n'y as jamais pensé. Toi et moi. Pour de vrai.»

«Ce n'est pas possible.» Cagalli ne reconnaissait même pas sa propre voix tant elle était faible, les mots lui étaient arrachés de force. Elle se raccrochait comme elle pouvait à ce qu'elle savait, se cachant derrière la loi pour ne pas envisager la possibilité.

«Et s'il n'y avait pas cette règle idiote ? Si ce n'était que nous. Pas de politique, pas de responsabilité nationale, juste nous deux.»

Athrun la dévisageait et Cagalli n'arrivait plus à penser. Elle était envoûtée par son regard brulant qui sondait son âme à la recherche d'une réponse.

«Epouse-moi.» C'était aussi simple que ça. Il ne lui posait même pas la question, il n'avait pas besoin de la confimation de son accord. C'était ce qu'elle voulait, ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu. Depuis ce jour à bord de l'Arcangel où ils s'étaient promis de toujours veiller l'un sur l'autre, il savait. La suite n'avait été qu'une assurance que le lien entre eux était bien indéfectible.

Balbutiant, Cagalli tenta de refuser son offre, répétant inlassablement qu'elle ne pouvait pas, mais quand Athrun se redressa, son visage à quelque centimètres du sien, elle n'eut plus la force de lutter.

«Oublie les émirs. Juste toi et moi.»

La princesse trembla et sentit ses yeux la brûler. Elle cligna des paupières, chassant les larmes qui menaçaient de couler et tenta de calmer les battements anarchiques de son coeur.

«Je...»

«On trouvera une solution. Dis-moi que c'est ce que tu veux...» Son ton devenait suppliant, comme s'il craignait quelque part d'être rejeté.

Cagalli restait toujours sous le choc, incapable d'articuler un mot. Elle était terrifiée, et peut-être même au-delà.

Athrun lui caressa la joue, son pouce essuyant doucement l'humidité sur sa peau et dans un murmure, il lui avoua simplement : «Je t'aime, Cagalli.»

Elle eut un hoquet de stupeur en sentant son souffle chaud sur sa peau et alors qu'il l'embrassait, elle ne put que répondre à son baiser. C'était la première fois qu'il lui disait ces mots.

Elle ferma les yeux et le laissa l'allonger sur le lit et remonter sous sa jupe. Quand il lui redemanda une dernière fois de l'épouser, elle fut vaincue.

Dans un soupir, elle laissa échapper le «Oui» dont ils avaient tous les deux besoin.

Cette nuit-là fut véritablement inoubliable à bien des égards. La tendresse que déploya Athrun des heures durant était incomparable. Même lors de leur première nuit ensemble il n'avait été aussi affectueux et attentif. Le fait qu'il soit plus expérimenté expliquait sûrement cette différence, mais Cagalli savait que ce n'était pas la seule raison.

Elle-même avait été bien plus réceptive à chacune de ses caresses et elle ne s'était pas simplement contentée de se laisser faire. Elle avait cherché à imprégner dans sa peau, dans sa chair chaque parcelle de son corps comme si chaque seconde qu'elle passait avec lui était la dernière.

Elle ne voulait pas le quitter, pas après avoir cédé et admis ce qu'elle éprouvait vraiment et elle lutta contre le sommeil pour passer un peu de temps avec lui.

Lovée dans les bras du président, la princesse oublia doucement le reste du monde et l'écouta lui parler de tout sauf de politique ou d'accord international.

Athrun ne faisait pas réellement de projet, mais il suggérait la destination de ses prochaines vacances, les sorties qu'il aimerait faire, et tout un tas d'autres plans farfelus qu'ils pourraient tester s'ils étaient un vrai couple. Il y avait les restaurants qu'il n'avait jamais essayé mais dont on vantait les mérites autour de lui, les expositions de peintures qu'il adorerait voir, en particulier celle sur les arts aborigènes et le pays des rêves qui l'inspirait beaucoup, mais aussi retourner dans ce petit magasin d'origami où Cagalli l'avait trainé quand il était son garde du corps pour trouver un cadeau pour Kira et où le vendeur avait à tout prix voulu lui apprendre sa technique de fabrication d'animaux éphémères. Il n'avait plus le temps de construire des robots comme Torii ou Haro, mais il aurait bien voulu s'essayer à une version papier de ses petits monstres et avait donc besoin de cours.

Il avait tellement d'idées sur ce qu'il voulait partager avec Cagalli que la jeune femme se demanda depuis combien de temps il réfléchissait à tout cela en secret, mais elle n'eut pas la force de lui poser la question. Elle était épuisée et se contentait de hocher distraitement la tête, luttant vainement contre le sommeil qui finit par l'emporter alors qu'Athrun continuait à perdre ses doigts sur son dos tout en parlant. Il la regarda dormir, admirant son visage détendu et serein avant de se décider à éteindre pour se reposer lui-aussi.

Il aurait besoin de toute son énergie pour la convaincre de suivre son stratagème. Même si le plus gros était fait, il n'était pas sûr qu'elle accepte facilement de tromper les émirs et son peuple uniquement pour contourner une loi idiote.

Surtout qu'il ne savait pas que Cagalli avait elle-aussi des projets de son coté pour se libérer, au moins partiellement de son devoir envers Orb.

Le problème fut qu'Athrun n'eut pas l'occasion le lendemain d'aborder la question de leur avenir. Cagalli ne lui offrit pas vraiment d'ouverture à son réveil, ce qui était compréhensible et par la suite, le président fut sorti de bulle de bonheur par Juliet, qui l'informa, non sans s'excuser platement, qu'il y avait une fuite au générateur principal de la colonie spaciale November II.

La situation pouvait devenir critique si jamais la station orbitale commençait à perdre de l'altitude, surtout qu'officiellement, November II n'était qu'un projet et en plus, elle était située sur L3, et donc très proche de la Terre.

Cagalli voyant le visage contrarié d'Athrun et l'embarras de Juliet à détailler plus annonça qu'elle allait prendre une douche pour les laisser seuls, libres de se parler normalement. Elle disparut derrière la porte de la salle de bain et l'assistance du président put lui faire un rapport complet de ce qui était arrivé.

Athrun soupira et laissa Juliet organiser son retour immédiat sur Aprilius puis il rejoignit Cagalli pour l'informer de son départ. Il n'était pas ravi de ne pas avoir pu lui parler de leur couple, mais d'un autre coté, le problème politique actuel lui faisait prendre conscience qu'elle n'était pas la seule à ne pas être libre.

Il avait lui-aussi des obligations, ne pouvait pas faire ce qui il voulait avec qui il voulait. Certaines informations étaient confidentielles et même s'il avait entièrement confiance en Cagalli pour ne pas le trahir, elle était chef d'état et suivant ce qu'elle entendait en privée, elle serait obligée d'en tenir compte en public. Elle ne pouvait pas prétendre ne pas savoir, alors qu'elle était au courant d'un problème, ce n'était pas dans sa nature.

Par conséquent, avant de tenter quoi que ce soit, Athrun devait lui-aussi se débarrasser de ses engagements.

Il se glissa sous l'eau derrière Cagalli et enroula ses bras autour de son ventre en l'embrassant dans le cou et la princesse se blottit contre lui.

«Rien de grave ? Demanda-t-elle simplement.

- Je ne sais pas encore, mais je suis obligé d'aller voir.

Athrun s'excusa de partir si vite, mais Cagalli le rassura d'un sourire confiant. Ils se reverraient pour la naissance ou au moins le baptême, puisqu'ils avaient tous les deux été choisis comme parrain et marraine. En plus, la princesse était bien placée pour comprendre ses obligations vis à vis des Plants. Elle ne chercha pas à le retenir et Athrun se sentit coupable de son attitude. Il attendait d'elle une rupture avec son pays, alors qu'elle y était née, avait grandi là, en tant que princesse héritière en plus, et lui, qui ne s'intéressait vraiment à la politique que depus une dizaine d'années était incapable de sacrifier quelques heures pour trouver une solution à leur problème.

C'était terriblement égoiste de sa part.

Les efforts devaient être partagés, il n'y avait pas d'autre moyen pour eux de s'en sortir.

Quand il salua Lacus et Kira, leur expliquant brièvement qu'il était attendu en urgence par le Conseil, il remarqua la lueur particulière dans le regard de l'ancienne présidente et pour la première fois, il réalisa la sacrifice qu'elle avait fait.

Pour être avec celui qu'elle aimait, elle avait abandonné sa carrière politique. Bien sûr, son rôle était épuisant et frustrant quand elle était à la tête des Plants, mais c'était aussi passionnant et gratifiant de pouvoir faire changer les choses.

Mais elle avait tout quitté parce que cette vie de chef d'état était incompatible avec ses aspirations personnelles. Elle n'aurait jamais pu fonder une famille si elle avait gardé son poste. La fonction était trop contraignante. Et pourtant Kira était extrêmement disponible et patient.

Dans le cas de Cagalli, la situation était bien pire.

Par conséquent, même si c'était un choix difficile, il n'avait pas vraiment d'autre possibilité. Aussi difficile que cela puisse paraître, surtout dans le cas présent, où il n'avait personne sur qui s'appuyer dans son entourage politique.

Comme si elle devinait ses doutes, Lacus lui murmura quelques mots d'encouragement en le serrant dans ses bras, puis lui offrit un sourire confiant. Tout se passerait bien, il suffisait qu'il soit un peu patient.

Elle avait l'air tellement sûre d'elle qu'Athrun se sentit soulagé et quand Cagalli se faufila jusqu'au toit de l'auberge pour l'embrasser avant qu'il ne monte dans l'hélicoptère, il oublia ses doutes et savoura pleinement de l'avoir simplement contre lui. Il eut tout de même un moment d'hésitation quand elle lui chuchota en souriant qu'elle l'aimait et ce ne fut que parce qu'elle le repoussait qu'il put se décrocher et monter dans l'appareil.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois au spacioport qu'il retrouva son sang-froid et put se concentrer sur le problème du moment.

Athrun profita du trajet jusqu'à Aprilius pour étudier le dossier et s'entretenir sérieusement avec son équipe. Les élections des membres du Conseil approchaient et avec elles, les dissenssions allaient forcément augmenter entre les différents clans. Une catastrophe telle que la chute de November serait une opportunité pour les extrêmistes de gagner des points, il fallait donc être très prudent pour régler cette affaire.

Cette station était la première à être construite si proche de la Terre et quelque part, Athrun avait du mal à penser à simple accident. Il y avait donc des gens bien placés qui voulaient à nouveau développer des tensions entre les colonies et la Terre, ou au moins, limiter autant que possible les rapprochements. Tous ses conseillers étaient d'accord pour dire que cet incident n'était pas dû au hasard et qu'il s'agissait d'une attaque directe envers sa politique d'ouverture en direction des Naturels.

Même si officiellement son projet d'échange scolaire et de partenairiat avec différentes universités terriennes avait été bien accueilli, l'idée de faire se mélanger si facilement des Naturels aux Coordinateurs dérangeaient encore beaucoup.

Le président soupira longuement. Il allait devoir se lancer dans une grande enquête auprès des industriels qui avaient participé à la création de November pour découvrir qui étaient ses ennemis et lancer une nouvelle campagne de communication contre le racisme.

Mais avec tout cela ne ferait, son projet d'officialisation avec Cagalli ne pourrait qu'être retardé. Encore que l'union d'un Coordinateur des Plants et une Naturelle terrienne serait un signe fort contre les discriminations. Si seulement les émirs étaient moins butés et qu'ils voulaient bien penser au bonheur de leur princesse plutôt qu'à leurs petits intérêts...

Juliet regarda Athrun perud dans ses sombres pensées et posant une main réconfortante sur la sienne, lui conseilla de se reposer. Il se faisait du mal à trop réfléchir et n'arriverait à rien s'il ne se vidait pas un peu l'esprit.

Athrun esquissa un faible sourire face au visage inquiet de sa collaboratrice et lui assura que tout allait bien avant de se replonger dans la liste des entreprises ayant colloboré d'une manière ou d'une autre au projet November.

Il voulait tout connaître du sujet avant de rejoindre la cellule de crise du Conseil. Même s'il avait déjà pu donner ses consignes pour envoyer les meilleurs techniciens sur place, il se doutait bien de ce qu'ils allaient trouver.

Le générateur ne s'était pas endommagé seul et il fallait trouver le ou les responsables. Etudiant les différents intervenants rejetés lors de la mise en place du projet, un nom en particulier retint son attention.

Joaquim Almeida-Canhao, PDG de la Solar Inc, spécialisée dans les panneaux solaires et tous les convertisseurs d'énergie renouvelable. Il avait proposé un tout nouveau modèle de générateur ultra performant, plus cher à l'investissement, mais dont les performances étaient bien au-delà de tous ses concurents. Pourtant son offre n'avait pas été acceptée, et Athrun supposa que celui qui avait emporté le marché avait certainement acheté plusieurs voix pour convaincre les membres du Conseil les plus hésitants. Et le fait que Joaquim soit un Naturel, fils de la présidente de l'USEA avait certainement dû peser dans la balance également.

Athrun avait déjà entendu parler de cet individu, et même s'il ne trouvait pas où, il avait un mauvais pressentiment à son égard.

Ce fut en sortant de la réunion, quand il apprit que le plus gros du danger était écarté qu'il demanda à Juliet de faire des recherches sur Joaquim. Son assistante ne mit pas longtemps à lui confirmer ses supçons.

Le PDG était aussi le chef d'un parti politique indépendantiste écologique, connu pour son engagement très fort sur la scène internationale, mais surtout fervant admirateur de la princesse d'ambre.

D'ailleurs, alors même que le président des Plants était coincé dans son bureau pour tenter d'éviter les incidents diplomatiques à cause d'une défaillance technique qui aurait pu entrainer une catastrophe monstrueuse, le jeune brésilien était en visite amicale à Onogoro et profitait de retour anticipé de Cagalli pour l'inviter à passer quelques jours en Amazonie avec lui.

* * *

_Alors voilà, l'intrigue se noue enfin un peu et apparaitpour votre grand plaisirle rival d'Athrun. Il peut passer pour légèrement insupportable, je sais, mais pas de panique, en fait, il n'est pas méchant. Juste un peu collant... Enfin vous découvrirez tout ça au prochain chapitre !_

* * *


	5. L'inéluctable

**Chapitre 4 L'inéluctable**

La nouvelle fit la une de tous les journaux, aussi bien sur Terre que dans l'espace.

La princesse d'Orb avait enfin trouvé l'homme de sa vie.

Les spéculations allaient bon train pour la date du mariage et tous les journalistes politiques et autres conseillers stratégiques se relayaient pour commenter l'événement.

Cagalli affichait un sourire constant, mais ne répondait à aucune question depuis le début de l'affaire. Elle avait admis à demi-mot avoir rencontré quelqu'un suite au mariage de son frère et Lacus, et être très heureuse au niveau personnel comme professionnel, rien de plus, rien de moins, ne voulant pas apporter à la polémique plus d'intérêt qu'elle n'en avait.

En revanche, elle utilisait à merveille le battage médiatique fait autour d'elle et de ses histoires de cœur pour justifier l'amendement qu'elle demandait aux émirs quant à la succession du trône et ce fut sans aucune difficulté vis à vis de la presse qu'elle put proposer sa loi. Il faudrait du temps au parlement pour trancher, mais au moins, avec les journalistes occupés à disséquer sa vie privée, elle n'eut aucune question embarrassante sur le sujet pendant la majeure partie des débats.

Quelque part, elle se sentait coupable d'utiliser ainsi la visite du Président de l'Alliance Sudiste pour relancer dans le pays les discussions sur son futur statut marital et donc faire pression sur les émirs, mais c'était lui qui le premier avait ouvert la brèche.

Il lui avait fait une proposition très claire et relativement intéressante sur laquelle Cagalli n'arrivait pas à se décider.

Il connaissait plutôt bien sa situation et par conséquent, lui offrait une porte de sortie pour le moins inattendue.

Un mariage arrangé de toute pièce, pour satisfaire le peuple d'Orb en apparence, donnant à Joaquim une place stratégique sur l'échiquier mondial et rendant à la princesse sa liberté d'action.

Il n'avait pas cherché à masquer son ambition, ni sa volonté de gagner en notoriété grâce à elle. Il avait été franc et direct, reconnaissant immédiatement les avantages qu'il tirerait de leur union, tout en lui listant ce qu'elle gagnait en contre-partie.

Même s'il la trouvait extrêmement séduisante, il n'était pas attiré de cette manière et ne le serait jamais. Il était prêt à jurer de ne jamais la toucher et acceptait parfaitement qu'elle voit d'autres hommes, dans la mesure où elle restait discrète et se montrait affectueuse avec lui en public de façon à sauver les apparences.

Il ne s'intéressait pas son corps mais en revanche, il respectait son intellect et son engagement. Il partageait ses idées et pouvait être un appui important, puisqu'il amenait avec lui une bonne partie de l'Alliance Sudiste qui le soutenait de façon indéfectible.

Avec leur mariage, le poids des pays neutres grandirait de manière considérable et avoir un couple à la tête d'un pays puissant mais isolé comme Orb ne pouvait qu'être une force.

Joaquim était depuis assez longtemps maintenant en politique pour savoir comment la princesse était régulièrement traitée par des bureaucrates paternalistes et vieux jeux qui ne voyaient en elle qu'une gamine tout juste bonne à poser en bikini à la une des magazines à scandales.

Or elle était bien plus que cela, c'était une évidence pour quiconque prenait la peine de l'écouter. Mais son âge et son physique jouait souvent en défaveur de sa crédibilité stratégique et la presse, qui depuis des années, se passionnait pour sa vie privée en lui inventant quantité d'aventures avec tous les diplomates et industriels de l'univers n'aidait pas à redorer son blason de politicienne.

Comme Cagalli prenait son temps pour répondre à l'inviation de Joaquim pour une excursion au coeur de la forêt amazonienne, le jeune président tenta d'autres approches.

Il était bien conscient que l'excuse de la princesse sur son emploi du temps surchargé n'était qu'un prétexte pour reculer régulièrement la date de sa visite, mais ce n'était pas un problème pour lui.

Plus elle trainait, plus les journalistes se déchainaient, et par conséquent, plus il gagnait en notoriété et plus il apprenait à la connaître, affinant un peu plus à chaque fois ses tentatives de séduction.

Encore qu'il ne cherchât pas réellement à lui plaire à un niveau affectif. Il voulait seulement gagner sa confiance et lui prouver qu'il était celui qu'il lui fallait.

Finalement, après près d'un mois de cour élégante, Cagalli accepta de suivre Joaquim en Amazonie. Elle avait un déplacement de prévu dans la région, pour une rencontre officielle avec la présidente des Etats-Unis d'Amérique du Sud, la mère de Joaquim, et pouvait bien prolonger son séjour pour aller étudier de plus près l'état des ressources naturelles de la forêt dont le président de l'Alliance Sudiste n'arrêtait pas de lui parler.

Son engagement au niveau environnemental n'était plus à démontrer et la princesse s'intéressait de plus en plus aux technologies nouvelles développées par la Solar Inc, ainsi que par le respect des zones protégées, telles que la forêt brésilienne.

Bien sûr, l'annonce du voyage de la souveraine d'Orb à l'autre bout de la planète, pour rencontrer la présidente Canhao avait enthousiasmé la presse et les images des deux femmes dans les bras l'une de l'autre étaient diffusées en boucle sur tous les médias.

Les accords diplomatiques entre les deux nations neutres furent occultés aux profits de la dimension privée de cette rencontre et la présence du Président des Plants au siège de la Solar Inc passa totalement inaperçu, à part pour les chaines spécialisées qui avaient eu vent du problème de November II mais qui ne firent du coup aucun rapprochement entre les deux évènements.

Athrun, qui avait prévu depuis plusieurs semaines déjà son rendez-vous avec Joaquim Almeida-Canhao n'apprécia pas d'apprendre que son hôte était parti battifoler avec sa belle au beau milieu du désert vert qui recouvrait les trois quarts du pays et il fut encore plus contrarié quand il découvrit l'identité de celle après qui le jeune homme courait.

Assis dans le salon de sa suite, l'ancien pilote de ZAFT commença à regretter amèrement d'avoir quitté l'armée et de se poser en défenseur de la paix.

En regardant les unes des magazines qui présentaient Cagalli tout sourire aux cotés du président de l'Union Sudiste, il eut des envies de meurtre. Même s'il ne s'agissait que de montages, Athrun trouvait insupportable de voir combien tout le monde se réjouissait à l'idée d'un rapprochement entre la princesse et ce bellâtre de pacotille.

Bien sûr Joaquim était séduisant avec son teint mate, ses cheveux noirs et ses yeux clairs, mais il n'était pas mieux que lui. Il ne connaissait Cagalli que depuis quelques semaines et n'avait d'elle qu'une vision déformée et limitée. Il n'avait aucune idée de qui était la vraie princesse, la déesse de la victoire qui avait combattu à Suez, la jeune civile prête à tout pour défendre ses convctions, la femme angoissée qui se réveillait au beau milieu de la nuit en pleurs parce qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à sauver tout le monde et tous ces détails qui faisaient de Cagalli bien plus que ce que les journalistes tentaient de décrire à grand renfort d'envolées lyriques toutes plus creuses les unes que les autres.

Serrant le poing sur le magazine qu'il avait à la main, Athrun ne s'aperçut même pas qu'il avait partiellement déchiré la couverture représentant sa maitresse avec un autre et ce ne fut que l'intervention de Juliet qui le rappela à la réalité.

Elle s'excusa de le déranger, mais elle considérait qu'il devait être informé au plus vite.

Joaquim était de retour en ville plus tôt que prévu. Apparemment, il y avait eu un problème lors de son excursion puisque la représentante en chef d'Orb avait été raccompagnée en urgence à son hotel.

Athrun sentit son sang se glacer et sans réfléchir aux conséquences, il quitta sa suite pour se rendre aussitôt au chevet de la princesse. Par chance pour lui, Juliet avait prévu sa réaction et couvert son départ précipité, mais elle ne lui avait pas trouvé d'alibi pour justifier sa présence aux cotés de la princesse et elle dut faire preuve de beaucoup d'imagination pour inventer une histoire crédible si jamais ils se faisaient surprendre.

Quand Athrun arriva à l'auberge où la princesse résidait, il ne chercha pas comprendre quoi que ce soit et refusant de perdre du temps en explications laborieuses, il se faufila jusqu'à la chambre de Cagalli dès qu'il réussit à voir le numéro sur le registre. Comme il était sans escorte, le réceptionniste l'avait juste pris pour un admirateur envahissant et n'avait pas pensé qu'il se trouvait face au président du Conseil supérieur des Plants, ce qui évita à tout le monde de devoir fournir des explications.

Athrun trouva la jeune femme allongée sur son lit, une poche de glace sur la tête et l'air passablement vidée. Elle était seule dans sa chambre, sans personne pour la surveiller ou s'assurer qu'elle se repose, ce qui était plutôt bon signe.

Elle avait eu l'énergie de mettre son personnel à la porte et par conséquent, quoi qu'elle ait, ce ne devait pas être trop grave. Il l'examina comme il pouvait sans la déranger et alors qu'il s'approchait pour soulever la poche de glace, Cagalli esquiva.

« Je vais bien, » marmonna-t-elle d'un ton peu engageant qui fit sourire le président.

Il lui prit la main et la porta à ses lèvres, ce qui la fit sursauter et ouvrir les yeux. Elle craignait d'avoir encore à faire à Joaquim, qui malgré ses affirmations sur son attirance purement intellectuelle à son égard, avait tendance à être envahissant, pour ne pas dire collant et elle fut agréablement surprise.

« Qu'est-ce que... » Elle tenta de se redresser, mais Athrun la força à rester allongée.

« Repose-toi. Tu n'as vraiment pas bonne mine. »

« Merci, répliqua sèchement Cagalli, visiblement vexée par sa remarque. »

Le président la repoussa alors un peu et avant qu'elle ne proteste, il vint se glisser sur le matelas à coté d'elle et l'embrassa sur le front.

« Tu peux te vanter de m'avoir fait la peur de ma vie, » dit Athrun en passant le bras sous ses épaules afin de l'attirer mieux contre lui.

Cagalli se pelotonna sur son torse et lui demanda ce qu'il faisait à Brasilia et comment il avait su pour son malaise, alors même que la presse n'était pas encore au courant.

Le président lui raconta simplement qu'il devait rencontrer son prétendant pour discuter d'un accord pour la nouvelle station orbitale des Plants et que le directeur de la Solar Inc s'était plus que fait attendre puisqu'il passait son temps à compter fleurette à une belle blonde qui ne semblait pas indifférente à son charme.

Cagalli sourit face aux remarqes dégoulinantes de jalousie de son amant et elle le laissa s'enfoncer un peu plus dans ses élucubrations sur Joaquim, qui était finalement rentré en ville, mais qu'il avait ignoré au profit d'une amie dans le besoin.

Athrun fit d'ailleurs quelques remarques sur le manque d'élégance du président qui aurait pu prendre la peine de rester au chevet de sa belle plutôt que de vouloir négocier un contrat et Cagalli finit par rire franchement, ce qui le surprit un peu. Elle retrouvait ses couleurs à discuter avec lui et Athrun ne put qu'en être soulagé.

« Tu le connais vraiment mal, tu sais, Athrun, glissa la princesse avec malice. » Elle leva la tête pour le regarder et s'amusa de la lueur d'incompréhension dans ses yeux verts qui se mêlaient au doute et à la peur.

Cagalli se redressa un peu et déposant un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres, elle avoua :

« Si quelqu'un devait avoir peur du charme de Joaquim, c'est plutôt moi. Tu vas passer des heures enfermé avec lui pour négocier un contrat important et dieu sait ce qu'il peut se passer. »

Face au regard perplexe d'Athrun, Cagalli ajouta simplement : « Tu es beaucoup plus à son goût que moi, si tu veux mon avis... »

Athrun la dévisagea, stupéfait et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, comme s'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle lui disait. Puis haussant les sourcils, il tenta :

« Tu veux dire que...

- Ouaip. C'est du moins ce qu'il affirme, et très franchement, je suis tentée de le croire. Il a bien le profil. »

Avec un sourire malicieux, la princesse lista les qualités, selon elle extrêmement révélatrices, de son soi-disant prétendant.

« Il est toujours très bien habillé et choisit ses vêtements seul, porte les cheveux plutôt longs, n'a aucune relation officielle avec qui que ce soit depuis qu'il est entré dans la sphère médiatique, et puis, tu as vu son allure ? Aucun homme hétérosexuel ne prend soin de son corps à ce point-là ! Il n'a pas un gramme de graisse, et pourtant, il n'est pas non plus du genre à faire de la gonflette. Non il est parfait, _naturellement_... »

Le silence d'Athrun lui confirma qu'elle était allée un peu loin, mais juste au moment où elle allait s'excuser, il la fit rouler et se retrouva presque allongé sur elle.

Son regard était dur, comme s'il était réellement contrarié et Cagalli s'en voulut un peu d'avoir autant insisté sur le physique d'athlète de Joaquim, vu qu'elle avait en plus relativement exagéré.

« Je te signale que je corresponds à ta discription et je ne suis pas gay. Mais si tu as des doutes, je peux te le prouver ! »

Il l'embrassa avant qu'elle n'ait une chance de répondre, la rassurant sur le fait qu'il avait compris la plaisanterie. Puis il l'attira à nouveau contre lui et lui conseilla de se reposer encore un peu. Elle avait l'air vraiment fatiguée et devait l'être pour avoir accepté de revenir à l'hotel en avance. Ce n'était pas son genre de montrer ses faiblesses en public.

Mais Cagalli lui expliqua que toute cette affaire n'était qu'un coup monté. Certes, les trois jours qu'elle avait passés à crapahuter dans toute la forêt, sous une chaleur infernale et dans des conditions d'hygiène très relatives pour étudier les méfaits de l'industrialisation le long du fleuve avaient été épuisants, mais elle avait connu pire.

Le vrai problème venait surtout de Joaquim qui ne l'avait pas lâchée une seconde. Il avait amené avec lui toute une équipe de reporters, pour, en théorie, leur montrer les dégradations climatiques engendrées par le non respect de l'environnement, mais en réalité, c'était surtout pour les prendre en photos tous les deux et étaler ensuite dans les journaux leur complicité, aussi bien professionnelle que personnelle.

En dehors de cet aspect relativement irritant, l'expédition avait été très intéressante, même si extrêmement éprouvante physiquement.

« Ca ne me dit pas pourquoi tu es revenue en urgence... » remarqua Athrun en repoussant la frange de Cagalli pour voir ses yeux.

La princesse esquissa un sourire et lui dit tranquillement : « Simon était malade. Il n'a pas arrêté de vomir depuis hier soir et j'ai eu pitié. »

Simon était un des assistants personnels de la jeune femme avec lequel elle voyageait souvent et qui était spécialiste des questions écologistes. C'était un botaniste passionné avec qui Athrun avait discuté à plusieurs reprises lors de réunions diverses sur l'environnement.

« Comme je n'étais pas sûre que Joaquim accepte de raccourcir son périple pour lui, j'ai simulé d'horribles nausées et fait semblant de m'évanouir en fin de matinée. Ca n'a pas trainé. Il nous a trouvé un transporteur et en deux heures, nous étions à nouveau au coeur de la civilisation. »

Cagalli affichait un air satisfait en concluant avec énergie : « Maintenant, j'attends de voir combien de journaux vont annoncer ma grossesse et mon mariage anticipé avec cet abruti ! »

Athrun rit avec elle en imaginant déjà les gros titres, puis il lui demanda pourquoi elle était si contente de la tournure des évènements. Si la presse se lançait dans ce genre de spéculations, elle était à nouveau devenir la proie du harcèlement des photographes et non seulement ce n'était pas très plaisant à vivre, mais en plus, ça compliquerait nettement leurs possibilités de se retrouver discrètement.

« Justement. J'en ai marre, » affirma-t-elle d'un ton catégorique qui laissa le président décontenancé. Il commença à bredouiller quelques mots, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle voulait dire, et réalisant le mal-entendu qu'elle avait provoqué, Cagalli se redressa pour frapper Athrun violemment dans les cotes.

« Je ne parle pas de ne plus de te voir triple crétin ! Je pensais avoir été claire là-dessus ! » Elle rougit et détourna la tête en marmonnant à propos d'une certaine proposition qu'elle aurait mieux fait de ne pas accepter et Athrun la reprit dans ses bras en se redressant un peu dans les oreillers.

« Alors explique-moi. Parce que là, j'avoue que je suis complètement perdu. »

La princesse prit une profonde inspiration et lui parla de l'offre de Jaoquim. Elle vit le visage d'Athrun se rembrunir comme elle lui avouait avoir été tentée et s'en voulut d'être aussi directe, mais elle devait le faire pour qu'il comprenne.

Ce qui l'avait séduite dans cette idée c'était de retrouver sa liberté tout en respectant les règles imposées par son pays. Mais en fait, c'était hypocrite. Si elle épousait Joaquim, avec les termes qu'il proposait, c'était une solution de facilté qui ne la libérait pas vraiment et en plus, elle se trahissait en mentant à tout son peuple en toute connaissance de cause.

C'était inacceptable.

Ce qu'il lui offrait n'était ni plus ni moins qu'une échappatoire minable de quelques années. Sur le fond, ça ne résolvait rien. Elle n'aurait pas d'enfant avec lui et refusait de porter ceux d'un autre.

Jetant un coup d'oeil à Athrun, elle murmura qu'elle considérait cela comme du vol, puisque leur vrai père n'aurait pas le droit de les reconnaître ni d'être vraiment présent dans leur vie.

A sa façon de baisser la tête et de s'entortiller les doigs, Atrhun comprit qu'elle était mal à l'aise, mais il ne résista pas à l'envie de la provoquer un peu. Se penchant vers elle, il posa son front sur sa tempe et chuchota : « Alors comme ça, tu veux des enfants avec moi ? »

Cagalli rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux avant de se retourner brusquement pour faire face à son accusateur et brusquement demanda : « Et alors ?! Ca ne t'a jamais effleuré toi peut-être ? »

Elle s'emportait si facilement qu'Athrun eut du mal à retenir son sourire, mais il réussit à garder son sérieux pour lui répondre simplement : « Je suis très traditionnel comme garçon. Je veux déjà t'épouser. »

La virulence de la princesse retomba d'un coup, et elle se retrouva sous le charme insupportable de son amant qui ne la quittait pas des yeux.

« Et pour répondre à ta question, oui, j'y ai déjà pensé, et j'adorerai ça. Mais pas si ça doit te coûter ta place... »

Cagalli lui prit la main et resserra ses doigts autour des siens en murmurant : « Ou toi la tienne. »

Athrun voulut protester, mais préféra garder ses remarques pour lui devant son air déterminé. Elle était encore fatiguée, ce n'était pas nécessaire de commencer un grand débat sur sa carrière politique. Il préféra l'écouter lui expliquer les quelques idées qu'elle avait pour se sortir de sa prison légale.

Cagalli lui parla de la loi qu'elle avait proposée sur la succession au trône, qui lui permettait de désigner un héritier dans son entourage si jamais elle n'avait pas de descendant. Avec un sourire gêné, elle avoua avoir prévu de transmettre ses droits au fils de Kira, puisqu'il était son plus proche parent vivant après son frère. Ainsi, si jamais il lui arrivait quelque chose, Lacus et lui se retrouveraient chargées de l'intendance, en attendant la majorité de l'enfant.

C'était une énorme responsabilité mais la princesse était convaincue d'avoir fait le bon choix.

Bien sûr, son neveu était un Coordinateur et les émirs ne seraient pas ravis, mais elle ne leur avait pas encore dit qui elle prévoyait de choisir. Et comme elle était proche de plusieurs diplomates, ils ne penseraient certainement qu'elle prendrait dans sa famille et surtout pas quelqu'un si inexpérimenté, vivant loin du palais et complètement en dehors de la vie politique.

« Et qu'en pensent Kira et Lacus ? demanda soudain Athrun. »

Cagalli baissa alors les yeux, rougissant à nouveau.

« Tu ne leur en as pas encore parlé ? » Il cligna des yeux, stupéfait par l'attitude de la jeune femme qui secoua la tête, comme pour confirmer ses soupçons.

« J'attendais la naissance... Au cas où il y ait un problème... » Puis elle se ressaisit et ajouta d'un ton las : « En plus, je voulais attendre la validation complète de la loi. »

« Mmm... » Athrun était plus que dubitatif face à ses arguments mais préféra ne pas épiloguer et repartit dans le vif du sujet.

« Et en quoi transmettre ton titre à ton neveu change quelque chose pour toi ? Tu ne prévois pas de mourir j'espère ? »

Cagalli le dévisagea un moment et esquissa un sourire.

« Non, mais il est rare d'anticiper vraiment ce genre chose. Enfin, normalement, ça ne devrait pas arriver trop vite... Je suis encore jeune, quoi qu'en disent certains ! »

Elle croisa les bras comme pour montrer sa détermination puis reprenant son sérieux, elle ajouta : « Tout ce que je veux c'est introduire un Coordinateur dans les prétendants au trône. Ainsi, l'argument principal des émirs contre toi ne sera plus valable.

- Parce que tu crois toujours qu'ils s'arrêteraient à ce détail ? Il y a tout de même bien pire à me reprocher que ma génétique !

- Comme quoi ? répliqua la princesse avec une surprise si sincère qu'Athrun en resta sans voix. »

Puis il lui énuméra alors tout ce qu'il avait fait qui pouvait poser problème aux émirs, que ce soit son engagement au sein de ZAFT à deux reprises, sa participation à la bataille d'Onogoro dans le camp des attaquants, le mensonge sur son identité pour devenir le garde du corps de la représentante en chef ou simplement sa position de président du Conseil des Plants, qui remettait en cause la précieuse position de neutralité de l'archipel. Et pour finir, il y avait de nombreuses rumeurs qui couraient sur sa vie privée, laissant entendre au choix, qu'il était un coureur invétéré, qu'il entrenait une liaison secrète avec sa chargée de communication, qu'il avait une maitresse cachée, et peut-être même une famille, ou plus récemment, qu'il était gay.

La dernière partie fut bien sûr accueillie par une réaction violente de la part de la princesse qui après l'avoir frappé à plusieurs reprises, finit par lui attraper les bras en le repoussant sur le lit et usant de tout son poids, elle s'installa au-dessus de lui et murmura d'une voix pleine de promesses : « Je ne m'inquiète pas pour cet aspect-là. Je peux être très convainquante quand il faut et si jamais il y a le moindre doute sur tes préférences sexuelles, je me chargerai personnellement de te convertir à ce qu'il faut... »

Athrun leva un sourcil et demanda simplement : « C'est une proposition ? »

Pour toute réponse, il eut les lèvres de Cagalli qui vinrent dévorer les siennes, ce qui était largement suffisant pour confirmer ses soupçons.

Le portable d'Athrun se mit à vibrer alors qu'il tenait encore sa princesse contre lui, savourant la chaleur de son corps sur le sien et il décrocha en jurant intérieurement.

Juliet l'informa brièvement des changements qu'elle avait opérés dans son emploi du temps pour lui permettre de passer la soirée tranquille, tout en lui rappelant d'être extrêmement prudent à sa sortie de l'auberge à cause des hordes de journalistes qui campaient maintenant sous les fenêtres de la représentante Attha.

Le bruit s'était vite répandu sur son retour précipité et Joaquim semblait avoir profité de l'indisponibilté temporaire du Président des Plants pour prétendre avoir annulé tous ses rendez-vous afin de rester aux cotés de la jeune femme. Il était donc très probable qu'il s'invite à un moment où à un autre dans les appartements de la princesse.

La mise en garde était à peine voilée et Athrun la remercia avant de raccrocher pour prévenir Cagalli. Celle-ci ne cacha pas son déplaisir d'apprendre l'arrivée de son faux prétendant et prit les devants pour informer son escorte qu'elle n'accepterait d'être dérangée sous aucun prétexte. Elle demanda à ce que son repas lui soit apporté directement dans sa suite et s'enferma pour la fin de la journée avec son amant.

Vu son ton et son humeur peu avenante avec son chef de la sécurité, personne ne prit le risque de l'approcher jusqu'au lendemain où elle daignia enfin sortir de sa chambre, l'air bien plus détendue et un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

Pour s'excuser de son attitude de la veille, elle arrangea avec la secrétaire de Joaquim un déjeuner surprise et offrit une journée de repos à toute son équipe, qui l'avait bien méritée.

Arrivant au siège de la Solar Inc armée d'un plein sac de victuailles en tout genre, la princesse se fit accompagner jusqu'au bureau du Président et fut chaleureusement accueillie par Bruna, l'assistante personnelle de Joaquim.

Elle était en pleine conversation avec une autre petite blonde que Cagalli reconnut immédiatement comme étant Juliet et qu'elle salua poliement.

Bruna ne réalisa pas son erreur tout de suite et quand son patron sortit enfin de sa réunion, suivi de près par le président du conseil des Plants, la jeune femme voulut disparaître.

Le regard apeuré de Joaquim montrait clairement son embarras d'être surpris avec Athrun alors qu'il avait toujours prétendu vouloir garder son indépendance et sa neutralité politique.

Sauf que bien évidemment sa position en tant que dirigeant d'une entreprise comme la Solar l'obligeait à passer des accords avec des chefs d'état de tout bord.

Par conséquent, Joaquim était particulièrement mal à l'aise de se retrouver coincé entre les deux politiciens et un instant, il crut qu'il allait devoir se justifier, mais il découvrit avec plaisir que l'un comme l'autre savait à quoi s'en tenir sur lui.

Athrun et Cagalli se saluèrent naturellement, laissant les formalités de coté et se comportant comme de proches amis se retrouvant par hasard.

Le président expliqua à la jeune femme qu'il était en visite non officielle pour une affaire très confidentielle et avec un sourire en coin à l'attention de Joaquim, elle glissa : « Et j'ai du souci à me faire ? » avant d'éclater de rire face à l'air embarrassé de son prétendant.

Athrun soupira.

« Tu es vraiment incorrigible ! » Il eut envie de l'embrasser, mais Juliet lui prit le bras et l'éloigna de sa maitresse discrètement. Elle attrapa le dossier qu'il avait sous le coude et embraya tout de suite sur des détails techniques. Joaquim en profita pour s'intéresser à la princesse, prenant de ses nouvelles avec une inquiétude exagérée qui agaça la jeune femme, mais elle réussit à se maitriser.

Il était tellement obséquieux qu'il en devenait irritant et Cagalli devait faire de gros efforts pour garder son sourire. Il en faisait vraiment trop et perdait en crédibilité à se comporter de la sorte. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas le moment de discuter avec lui de ce genre de chose. Pas devant Bruna, qui manifestement n'était pas au courant de la vraie nature de sa relation avec son patron.

Choisissant de s'épargner une séance de flatterie inutile, la princess tendit son panier sous le nez de son prétendant et proposa d'aller déjeuner au soleil.

Joaquim déchanta un peu quand la jeune femme proposa à Juliet et Athrun de se joindre à eux, mais il n'avait pas tellement d'argument pour s'opposer à leur venue.

En plus Cagalli semblait ravie à l'idée de pouvoir passer un moment avec des amis de longues dates donc Joaquim ne put lui refuser ce petit moment avec les deux Coordinateurs. Surtout quand Athrun lui glissa qu'il avait quantités d'anecdotes sur la princesse, qui lui seraient très utiles, aussi bien pour lui plaire que pour répondre aux attendes des émirs.

Son intérêt fut immédiatement piqué et le repas se passa agréablement, dans une ambiance légère et détendue. Joaquim écouta attentivement toutes les histoires de Juliet ou même d'Athrun à propos de Cagalli et il s'amusa de la voir si sereine en leur compagnie. Elle était bien différente de celle qu'il avait imaginé et se sentit même un peu gêné de chercher à l'utiliser de cette manière pour sa carrière. Quelque part, il regrettait qu'une femme aussi brillante et intelligente soit enfermée dans ce rôle de représentante qui l'étouffait.

Mais pour Cagalli tout était parfait. Elle pouvait être avec Athrun et se comporter normalement sans se soucier d'être observée et par conséquent, elle était bien plus souriante et plus naturelle qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis des jours et elle se surprit même à apprécier la compagnie de Juliet, qui finalement était bien plus que la petite groupie dans l'ombre d'Athrun qu'elle imaginait.

Tout aurait été parfait si au moment de repartir vers leur voiture un chauffard n'avait pas manqué de faucher Cagalli juste quand elle traversait la rue.

Athrun réagit immédiatement, la protégeant avec son corps et roulant sur le coté sous le choc. Il se retrouva allongée sur elle, la serrant contre lui en priant pour qu'elle n'ait rien. Joaquim et Juliet se précipitèrent vers eux pour vérifier qu'ils n'étaient pas blessés, de même qu'une escouade de gardes qui suivaient en permanence le Président.

Le conducteur fut rapidement interpellé, mais Ahtrun ne s'en souciait pas. Il ne pensait qu'à Cagalli dans ses bras et il oublia qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls.

Dès qu'elle ouvrit les yeux et se redressa un peu, montrant qu'elle n'avait rien, Athrun l'embrassa, sans s'occuper des éventuels témoins.

Joaquim resta stupéfait par cette démonstration de tendresse, mais ce qui retint son attention ne fut pas tant le geste du Président que la réaction de Cagalli, qui se laissait faire.

Il avait bien entendu quelques rumeurs, mais c'était déjà quelques années auparavant et rien dans leur attitude tout au long du déjeuner n'avait indiqué quoi que ce soit dans ce sens. Ils étaient complices, et s'entendaient très bien, mais rien dans leur comportement n'avait laissé imaganier une chose pareille.

Pourtant, devant l'air alarmé de Juliet, il était clair que ce qu'il avait sous les yeux était loin d'être un geste inconsidéré sous le coup d'une émotion passagère. Ces deux-là étaient amants, et ce n'était certainement pas une petite aventure passagère.

* * *

_Bon, normalement, il devrait me rester un chapitre et l'épilogue, mais je ne suis pas sûre de réussir à tout boucler dans les temps. Donc soyez patients pour la suite, je fais de mon mieux._


	6. L'abnégation

**Chapitre 5 L'abnégation**

Le meilleur moyen d'éviter un scandal était de le couvrir par un autre scandal et de fournir à la presse spécialisée ce qu'elle rêvait d'obtenir depuis des années.

Ainsi, Juliet sacrifia sa vie privée sur l'autel du devoir envers son employeur et vendit la mèche pour éviter de faire étalage de la vérité sur la relation entre le Président des Plants et la princesse d'ambre qui était loin d'être aussi platonique qu'ils le prétendaient depuis des années.

Même si Joaquim avait été plus que soulagé que la représentante d'Orb ne fasse aucun commentaire public à propos de l'accident qui aurait pu la tuer alors qu'elle était avec lui, les bruits circulaient vite et il était difficile de faire oublier aux témoins présents qu'Athrun avait risqué sa vie pour sauver sa maitresse.

Par conséquent, l'annonce de Juliet fut faite de manière très officielle pour couvrir toute fuite éventuelle par un scoop magistral aux conséquences politiques impressionnantes.

Organisant une conférence de presse spéciale, depuis Brazilla même, Juliet se chargea elle-même d'expliquer la situation, prenant son rôle de porte-parole très au sérieux.

Le Président des Plants était intéressé par les produits de la Solar Inc pour développer de nouvelles stations orbitales et il s'était rendu sur Terre pour étudier les propositions de l'entreprise avant d'en faire part au Conseil.

Bien sûr, la nouvelle perturba un peu le monde diplomatique, puisque la construction de November II était restée plutôt discrète jusque là et que d'un coup, Plant annonçait son projet d'expansion en collaboration avec des entreprises terrestres et ce qui retint surtout l'attention des journalistes fut l'annonce de la création de nouvelles colonies plus que l'aspect économique ou les partenaires choisis pour la construction.

Ensuite, il y eut la dimension privée du voyage d'Athrun, amenée très subtilement par sa responsable de communication qui s'était arrangée pour mettre un allié à elle au sein des journalistes présents pour obtenir la question qui l'intéressait sur l'existence d'une liaison sérieuse et exclusive entre le président du conseil des Plants et une certaine blonde de son entourage.

Les phrases étaient tournées de façon ambigües mais Juliet ne cherchait pas à éclaircir quoi que ce soit. Au contraire, elle s'appliqua à garder le même flou autour de l'identité de la maitresse du Président, tout en rougissant délicatement à l'occasion quand les thèmes abordés devenaient trop personnels.

Tout ce que la presse obtint comme information sur la jeune femme ayant dérobé le coeur du célibataire le plus en vogue de l'espace était qu'elle était blonde, plutôt petite, d'environ vingt-cinq ans, qu'elle avait toujours partagé les idées et les rêves de son amant et même si parfois ils avaient utilisé des moyens différents pour y parvenir, ils combattaient désormais cote à cote pour faire avancer la paix entre la Terre et les colonies.

Bien sûr, pour tous les témoins de cette conférence de presse, Juliet se contentait d'annoncer de façon non officielle qu'elle était bien la maitresse de son employeur, comme la rumeur l'avait déjà laissé entendre à plusieurs reprises et d'ailleurs, la jeune femme en rajouta en confirmant que l'identité de cette mystérieuse inconnue avait été maintes fois suggérées par certains journalistes. Mais à aucun moment elle ne se mentionna, ni ne parla de la représentante d'Orb qui se trouvait encore à Brazilla la veille.

Cagalli était repartie chez elle le soir même de son accident, incapable de faire face à Joaquim plus longtemps. Athrun lui avait promis de s'occuper de tout et quand elle découvrit dans le journal le lendemain l'annonce d'une idylle entre le président du conseil des Plants et sa chargée de communication, elle manqua de s'étrangler avec son café.

Même si elle savait que toute cette histoire n'était qu'un coup monté de toute pièce pour masquer sa relation avec Athrun, la jeune femme ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir à nouveau des doutes concernant Juliet.

Mais elle n'eut pas tellement de temps pour s'interroger sur les motivations de sa rivale à aider autant son employeur puisque très vite, le travail reprit ses droits, rappelant à la représentante en chef de l'archipel qu'elle s'était tout de même absenté près d'une semaine et que les dossiers ne s'étaient pas traités tous seuls.

En plus, Cagalli savait qu'elle aurait à nouveau besoin de temps libre avec la naissance de son neveu et maintenant que sa loi concernant sa succession était passée, elle allait devoir négocier avec les émirs pour qu'ils acceptent son choix, même si en fait, ils y étaient d'office contraint par le texte qu'ils avaient avalidé. Il valait mieux les préparer un minimum pour que la nouvelle soit moins violente le moment venu.

Du coup, si tôt sa tasse vidée, la princesse se mit au travail et elle laissa de coté ses histoires de coeur, au moins jusqu'à sa prochaine rencontre avec Athrun.

Ce qu'elle n'imaginait c'était que les choses iraient aussi vite.

Loin de lâcher l'affaire, Joaquim continua ses approches les semaines suivantes, changeant légèrement de méthodes, mais cherchant toujours à gagner sa confiance tout en renforçant encore et toujours la rumeur de leur relation plus qu'amicale. Il alla même jusqu'à faire jouer ses relations pour approcher Lacus Clyne et se faire inviter au baptême d'Ayato.

La chanteuse se laissa convaincre par Athrun lui-même, qui trouvait mieux pour Cagalli d'être accompagnée, sachant que lui-même venait avec Juliet et la jeune mère commença à avoir des doutes sur les relations réelles qui existaient entre ses deux amis.

Kira lui aussi fut plutôt surpris de découvrir son meilleur ami avec sa chargée de communication et sa soeur avec le président de l'Alliance Sudiste, jouant tous au petit couple parfait, mais pas avec le bon partenaire.

Cette situation plus que troublante dura jusqu'à la fin de la cérémonie, tant que la presse était présente pour tenter de voler un cliché d'Athrun avec Juliet ou de Cagalli avec Joaquim qui confirmerait les rumeurs.

Bien sûr, il n'y eut aucune preuve de quoi que ce soit et dès que les photographes disparurent, tout rentra dans l'ordre. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que le Président n'attrape sa princesse pour la garder près de lui, sans se soucier du prétendant officiel de la jeune femme, qui ne s'en offusqua pas une seconde. Il avait bien mieux à faire et concentrait toute son attention sur le jeune père qu'il faisait parler sans cesse de ses dernières découvertes en matière de robotisation et autres explications techniques obscures pour les non initiés.

Lacus, tenant son fils dans ses bras se réjouit de voir ses amis pouvoir enfin se comporter comme ils le souhaitaient et elle s'amusa même de leurs démonstrations publiques d'affection qui étaient bien plus fréquentes que toutes les autres fois où elle les avait vus ensemble, même s'ils restaient toujours très pudiques sur leurs sentiments.

Quelque chose avait changé entre eux et à la façon dont Juliet et Joaquim n'arrêtaient pas de se regarder du coin l'oeil, un sourire aux lèvres dès qu'ils voyaient les deux tourtereaux, ils devaient certainement avoir eu un rôle à jouer dans l'évolution de leur comportement.

La princesse était bien plus souriante et détendue que toutes les autres fois où son frère l'avait vue, et même si elle rougissait à chaque fois qu'elle se faisait surprendre à embrasser Athrun, elle resta tranquillement à coté de lui pour plaisanter avec les invités, savourant chaque seconde de liberté aussi intensément que possible.

Le président gardait ses bras autour de sa taille, la tenant possessivement contre lui, comme s'il craignait qu'elle ne lui échappe et il eut droit à plusieurs réflexions à ce propos auquelles Cagalli répondait d'un regard assassin en se blottissant si possible encore plus contre lui.

Quand les parents de Kira osèrent la question qui brûlaient les lèvres de tous et abordèrent enfin le sujet de leur vie privée, la représentante d'Orb ne fut pas peu fière de confirmer les rumeurs concernant ses fiançailles, et le président des Plants ne cacha pas ses projets de mariage, mais comme ils en parlaient chacun séparément, ils soulevèrent de nouvelles interrogations auprès de leur entourage.

Enchangeant un sourire complice, les deux amants ne purent se retenir de rire.

Il ne restait à l'orphelinat que la famille de Kira et les amis proches du couple, ce qui permit à Cagalli de parler librement. Sans vraiment rentrer dans les détails, elle expliqua qu'elle tentait de changer les mentalités à son égard en utilisant les rumeurs autour de ses prétendues relations personnelles pour tester les réactions de son peuple face à sa vie privée tout en préparant les émirs à différents changements.

Elle avait déjà parlé à Kira et Lacus de son projet de désigner Ayato comme héritier si jamais elle n'était pas en mesure de s'assurer une descendence et même si son frère et sa belle-soeur étaient parfaitement conscient de la responsabilité que cela représentait pour leur fils, ils savaient aussi que c'était important pour Cagalli de garder le trône dans sa famille. En plus, ils partageaient ses valeurs et son amour pour Orb et seraient tout à fait à même de poursuivre son oeuvre.

Bien sûr, ils espéraient ne jamais se retrouver dans la position de régent, mais ils saisissaient aussi l'importance que cela avait pour la princesse qui confiait indirectement le pouvoir à des Coordinateurs, montrant clairement à tous ceux qui auraient encore pu en douter qu'elle ne faisait pas de favoritisme entre les races.

Et ainsi, elle ouvrait la porte à une union mixte, réalisa d'un coup Kira.

Le principal argument que les émirs pourraient lui opposer quant au choix d'Arthrun était ses gènes, puisque jamais ils n'oseraient contester sa valeur en tant qu'homme ou en tant que politicien. Non, leur principale ligne de défense pour empêcher leur rapprochement, en faisant abstraction de sa position actuelle de président des Plants, était qu'il était un Coordinateur, mais cet aspect-là serait caduc avec Ayato en place pour le trône.

En écoutant sa jumelle s'amuser de l'emprise de la presse sur le monde, et comment elle comptait se servirent des journalistes pour arriver à ses fins, Kira comprit d'un coup pourquoi elle jouait ainsi avec Joaquim et pourquoi Arthrun faisait de même avec Juliet.

Lacus lui avait déjà fait une réflexion à ce propos à leur mariage, mais l'ancien pilote n'avait pas fait très attention. Pourtant, la ressemblance était troublante. Uniquement au niveau du physique entre Juliet et Cagalli, qui étaient toutes deux petites, blondes et généralement habillées de façon très similaire, mais pour les deux hommes, les points communs dépassaient de beaucoup le cadre des seules apparences. Ils avaient tous les deux une position politique importante, un passé de militaire et même si Joaquim Almeida-Canhao n'avait pas été une figure aussi importante qu'Athrun lors de la dernière guerre, il avait tout de même eu un rôle important en intégrant les forces de la Fédération Atlantique malgré la neutralité de son pays.

Par conséquent, si les emirs acceptaient Joaquim, ils devaient également accepter Athrun.

Le sourire de la princesse au moment où Kira posa les yeux sur elle, prêt à lui demander s'il avait deviné juste, lui confirma son idée.

Elle ne pouvait rien lui dire encore, mais il ne tarda pas voir les effets dans la presse.

Le couple Joaquim et Cagalli faisaient systématiquement la unes de tous les journaux, les photographes se battant pour obtenir la preuve de leur liaison et quand enfin ils obtinrent le cliché voulu, suite à la réception organisée au Palais d'Ivoire de la Fédération Atlatique, personne n'imagina qui embrassait réellement la jeune femme.

Leur plan était parfait.

La princesse ne s'était pas laissé convaincre facilement, mais Joaquim s'était allié avec Athrun depuis leur rencontre à Brazilia, n'offrant pas beaucoup de chance à Cagalli de résister.

Ensemble, ils avaient monté le meilleur stratagème possible pour piéger les paparazzis à leur propre jeu et alors que Joaquim raccompagnait Cagalli à sa suite, il laissa sa place au dernier moment à Athrun, passant par la porte qui reliait la chambre de la princesse à celle de son amant pour s'éclipser tranquillement.

Une fois à l'extérieur des appartements de la princesse, le Président de la Solar Inc retrouva Juliet, pour signer le contrat promis par son employeur, offrant l'excusivité à sa compagnie pour la production de panneaux salaires spaciaux pour la construction de la nouvelle station Ptolemaeus et lui donnant à lui un rôle tout particulier pour l'administration de cette colonie un peu particulière.

En effet, l'autre partie du stratagème d'Athrun et Cagalli était politique. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour créer un terrain neutre dans l'espace, ouvert aussi bien aux Corrdinateurs qu'aux Naturels, géré conjointement par les Plants et la Terre, qui deviendrait un symbole de paix durable entre les deux clans.

Un peu comme Héliopolis en son temps, sauf que cette fois, cette structure n'appartiendrait même pas à un pays en particulier. Sa construction était financée par des entreprises privées qui gardaient l'anonymat et par conséquent, son indépendance était garantie. Et c'était Jaoquim Almeida-Canhao, un Naturel, originaire des Etats-Unis d'Amérique du Sud qui avait été nommé par le président du Conseil des Plants pour être à la tête de l'organisation administrative de Ptolemaeus.

La nouvelle du lancement de ce projet d'envergure n'effaça pas le scandale du prétendu baiser entre la princesse d'ambre et le président de l'Union Sudiste, mais elle réduisit grandement son impact international.

L'affaire autour de sa soi-disant liaison perturba beaucoup les politiciens d'Orb, mais ce qui posa vraiment problème fut l'incapacité des émirs à se mettre d'accord sur la démarche à suivre.

Certains considéraient que la représentante avait trahi ses engagements en se compromettant avant son mariage, d'autres voulaient accélérer les choses pour l'unir au plus vite à Joaquim alors quelques autres, ses plus proches collaborateurs majoritairement, étaient pour ne pas prêter attention aux ragots et laisser la princesse vivre sa vie.

Mais aucune décision ne fut prise avant la grande conférence de presse organisée par le président de l'Union Sudiste pour expliquer le projet Ptolemaeus le lendemain de la soirée qui les avait compromis.

Les émirs avaient interrogé Cagalli longuement dès qu'ils avaient appris la nouvelle mais la jeune femme s'était contenté de leur assurer son désintéret pour Joaquim, malgré les preuves sans valeur qui tendaient à prouver le contraire.

Elle refusa de se justifier pour ses actes et n'accorda à ses conseillers qu'un simple examen médical confirmant qu'elle n'était pas enceinte afin de clore le débat sur son éventuelle trahison.

Pourtant, les heures passant, les pressions augmentèrent considérablement pour marier la princesse, surtout maintenant que Joaquim se retrouvait avec une postion si stratégique au niveau international.

Mais tout le battage médiatique retomba quand le nouveau représentant de Ptolemaeus assura n'avoir pour la princesse d'Orb qu'un profond respect idéologique et politique, auxquels il était prêt à ajouter une grande conivence intellectuelle, mais aucune attirance physique ni personnelle en dehors d'une amitié sincère et complice. Il n'avait aucune intention de l'épouser et doutait sérieusement qu'elle soit tentée.

Les journalistes eurent beau le presser de questions toutes plus privées et intimes les unes que les autres, Joaquim ne leur accorda aucune importance et resta sur son sujet à savoir la nouvelle colonie spaciale, dont le but était non seulement de permettre un rapprochement en les Plants et la Terre, mais également d'héberger une force de protection de la paix.

A ce moment-là, l'attention du monde politique oublia les affaires de coucheries des leurs dirigeants et les regards se tournèrent vers le Président Zala, invité à la conférence de Joaquim.

Athrun se lança dans un long discours à propos de ce projet ambitieux, qu'il avait entrepris avec les Etats-Unis d'Amérique du Sud et la Fédération Atlantique pour créer une armée conjointe avec ZAFT qui aurait pour seule mission d'arrêter les conflits quand la force diplomatique n'aboutirait pas.

Orb, sous la forme de Morgenoete participait également à cette action, grâce au développement de la coopération entre l'université Joule et celle d'Onogoro, dans les domaines de l'ingénierie et de la mécanique.

Par ailleurs, l'entreprise nationale de l'archipel avait offert de fabriquer de nouveaux modèles d'armure mobile, créés exprès pour l'armée de pacificateurs basés à Ptolemaeus.

Cagalli se chargea de confirmer les annonces des deux hommes en faisant une arrivée inattendue au milieu de la conférence et elle s'appliqua à garder le même ton professionnel et calme quand elle se retrouva elle-aussi à démentir toute relation avec Joaquim, tout en arborant à la main gauche une bague somptueuse dont elle ne révéla pas l'origine.

Une fois toutes les informations données concernant la station orbitale, chacun des trois chefs d'état repartis de son coté, suivis par une escouade de photographes, qui cherchaient à comprendre la vraie nature de leurs rapports sans réussir à obtenir le début d'une explication satisfaisante.

Les tabloïds évidemment commencèrent toute une série de spéculation sur la bague de Cagalli et la princesse s'amusa de voir les propositions les plus folles s'afficher à longueur d'articles, pendant que tous les experts politiques s'acharnaient à comprendre comme un projet aussi ambitieux que celui de Ptolemaeus et sa force pacificatrice avait pu leur échapper.

Les émirs eux-même furent plutôt surpris, mais Kisaka et Kozuki, le général en chef des armées d'ORb étaient tous les deux au courant de l'affaire, de même que les ingénieurs de Morgenoete et Erica Simmons s'était elle-même proposée pour développer les nouveaux modèles de MS, avec l'aide de Kira Yamato, le spécialiste de ZAFT dans ce domaine.

Ils n'avaient donc plus vraiment leur mot à dire sur le sujet.

En plus, l'implication d'Orb était plus que limitée puisque c'était uniquement Morgenoete qui s'engageait avec Ptolemaeus. Alors plusieurs d'entre eux tentèrent de s'intéresser à l'histoire de la bague et de faire parler la princesse qui resta des semaines de marbres face à leurs questions.

Les doutes arrivèrent doucement, lors des retrouvailles entre Cagalli et Athrun où leur complicité devint bien plus visible.

Le président des Plants s'était déplacé pour rencontrer le professeur Simmons, mais également les étudiants de l'université Joules qui travaillaient tous sur les nouveaux modèles d'armure, ou sur les logiciels d'exploitiation et il en profita pour faire une visite de courtoisie à la princesse. Leur rencontre fut très officielle et entourée de nombreux journalistes et divers autres représentants politiques, mais comme le frère de la représentante en chef était aussi présent, pour discuter des différents aspects techniques, l'ambiance était forcément légère et détendue.

Dès que la presse les laissa tranquilles, Kira se permit à son tour d'interroger sa jumelle, non pas sur la provenance de sa bague, mais plus sur sa signification.

Cagalli rit de bon coeur et elle accepta de lui raconter comment elle avait exigé une bague de fiançailles qui fasse couler des litres d'encre pour compenser tout ce qui avait été dit sur les cadeaux de Joaquim.

Elle avait parlé à Athrun de la parure complète en émeraude que son prétendant lui avait proposé et le Coordinateur avait émis un sifflement admiratif face au déploiement de richesse de son adversaire.

Il avait parfaitement compris que Cagalli tentait de le rendre jaloux, mais comme il avait mis les choses au point avec le Président de l'Alliance Sudiste, il ne s'était pas ému outre mesure d'apprendre que sa maitresse se faisait gâter par un autre.

Tout en rapportant l'anectode à son frère, Cagalli ne put se retenir de froncer les sourcils face à l'attitude plus que confiante d'Athrun et elle marmonna qu'elle aurait dû accepter cette parure plutôt que de se compromettre avec un prétentieux pareil, mais le Président ne parut pas offensé. Au contraire.

« Surtout que je connais ta passion pour le vert. Une de tes couleurs préférées, il me semble, ajouta-t-il, pour le simple plaisir de la provoquer. »

Mais Cagalli vit clair dans son jeu et lui offrant un sourire radieux, elle confirma avec enthousiasme avant de tranquillement lui demander pourquoi il avait choisi un rubis, s'il savait qu'elle aimait tant le vert.

Athrun sourit de manière énigmatique et jetant un coup à Kira qui semblait lui-aussi dans l'expectative, il glissa :

« Parce que moi je préfère le rouge. Je trouve que ça te correspond mieux comme couleur. »

Et que la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, elle portait ce t-shirt bordeaux qui lui allait si bien, mais il évita de l'avouer aussi directement. En plus, il lui avait déjà offert une amaranthine quand il lui avait plus ou moins demandé sa main quelques années plus tôt et il restait avec l'idée qu'elle devait porter cette teinte chaude et lumineuse plutôt que du vert, trop froid et discret pour sa personnalité.

« Donc vous prévoyez de vous marier, demanda discrètement Kira en regardant tour à tour sa soeur et son meilleur ami.

- Elle n'a pas été facile à convaincre, mais je crois que cette fois, je vais y arriver, répliqua Athrun avec un sourire en coin avant d'attraper Cagalli et de serrer ses doigts dans les siens.

- Et les émirs ? Ils en pensent quoi ?

- Je ne leur ai pas demandé leur avis en fait, annonça la princesse en se blottissant contre son amant. »

Elle offrit un sourire espiègle à son frère avant d'ajouter d'un ton bien plus sérieux :

« Après le cinéma qu'il y a eu avec Joaquim, je pense qu'ils sont prêts à revoir leur position et me laisser vivre comme je l'entends. Certains ont prouvé qu'ils avaient confiance en moi et suivraient mon choix, quel qu'il soit. Ce que je ne pensais possible il y a encore quelques mois. Mais les choses changent. Les mentalités évoluent et d'après le résultat des différentes enquêtes que j'ai fait mener, je sais que le peuple d'Orb veut un mariage d'amour, pas une histoire arrangée pour le bien politique.

- Ce sera donc un avantage pour convaincre les dernières têtes de mules, ajouta Athrun. »

Kira les observa et fut content de les trouver aussi solidaires et motivés. Il était bien conscient que les choses ne seraient pas aussi simples qu'ils le prétendaient, mais ce n'était pas à lui de le faire remarquer.

Il trouvait plus que normal que sa soeur ait enfin droit au bonheur et il était prêt à la soutenir dans son entreprise de regagner sa liberté, même s'il n'était pas convaincu que leur plan fonctionne si facilement.

Quand un groupe de politiciens les rejoignit pour aborder certains problèmes de financement, Kira s'amusa de voir sa jumelle leur parler avec son amant qui continuait de lui tenir la main comme si leur relation était d'un coup devenue officielle.

Il y eut quelques oeillades sur leurs doigts entrelacés, mais personne n'osa la moindre question. La complicité entre le Président des Plants et la Représentante en chef d'Orb était hautement profitable à leur projet et à part quelques sourires échangés et leurs mains liées, il n'y avait rien dans leur attitude qui permettait de suspecter une liaison torride.

Pourtant, certains émirs, parmi les plus conservateurs, notèrent le comportement particulièrement amicale de leur souveraine vis à vis de celui qu'ils considéraient encore d'une certaine manière comme un adversaire et le problème fut soulevé au conseil des ministres dès le lendemain.

A nouveau, Cagalli se retrouva à devoir s'expliquer sur sa vie privée et sur ses choix, et elle avoua à demi-mots son attirance pour Athrun, sans pour autant admettre quoi que ce soit sur leur relation ou leurs projets. Elle était bien consciente qu'elle ne pouvait pas prendre seule la décision de faire sa vie avec lui et que les émirs avaient un droit de regard absolu sur tout ce qu'elle pourrait décider de faire avec le Président des Plants.

En plus, à aucun moment Athrun n'avait fait d'approche officielle de la princesse, ce qui laissait à penser que ses intentions n'étaient pas encore clairement définies, malgré les spéculations qui allaient bon train dans son entourage.

En effet, il avait bien glissé à plusieurs reprises auprès des journalistes mais aussi de ses partenaires politiques qu'il envisageait de se marier et que pour lui une vie de famille était incompatible avec sa carrière, pour autant, il n'avait jamais mentionné sur qui il avait des vues.

Et comme sa complicité avec sa directrice de communication était toujours au beau fixe, il était difficile pour les observateurs extérieurs de savoir à quoi s'en tenir.

De son coté, Cagalli poursuivait son entreprise de libération vis à vis des émirs.

Quand le problème de sa descendance fut à nouveau évoqué, elle plaça assez habilement qu'Ayato était là pour prendre sa place si elle était incapable de fournir un héritier. Bien sûr, elle n'insista pas sur sa génétique, préférant que ses conseillers réalisent seuls l'implication logique de sa décision.

Par ailleurs, la jeune femme n'hésita pas à affirmer très clairement son intention de ne pas faire d'enfant par devoir. Ainsi, si les émirs voulaient vraiment que le pouvoir restât aux Attha, comme la tradition et le peuple le souhaitaient, ils étaient obligés de trouver un époux pour lequel leur princesse nourrice un minimum d'affection.

Et à l'heure actuelle, il n'y avait qu'un seul candidait répondant à cette exigence, même s'il n'était pas ouvertement déclaré.

Bien sûr, les émirs ne se laissèrent pas convaincre facilement. Même ceux qui n'avaient rien contre Athrun sur le plan personnel, sachant qu'il était un homme brillant, compétent et fiable, ils avaient des doutes sur sa position politique.

Orb était une nation depuis des années et il était impossible que leur représentante se lie ainsi au Président du Conseil Supérieur des Plants. La question de son passé de pilote de ZAFT ne fut même pas abordée, mais il était clair que ça ne facilitait pas les choses.

Les débats se poursuivirent en sous-terrain pendant des semaines, divisant le conseil suivant les partisants de la princesse, qui désiraient avant tout son bonheur, tout en étant assez réservé sur sa préférence, et les divers opposants, qui redoutaient qu'une alliance avec les colonies ne soient mal perçue, ou simplement ceux qui étaient déçus de voir leurs plans réduits à néant.

Plusieurs diplomates espéraient toujours renforcer leur position auprès de leur souveraine grâce à une alliance avec un de leurs proches. Malheureusement, Cagalli avait pris sa décision et refusait de changer d'avis.

Elle n'acceptait même plus les rendez-vous arrangés que son entourage tendait de lui imposer et s'arrangeait pour être toujours accompagnée dans toute ses sorties officielles, que ce soit par Joaquim, par Simon ou même une ou deux fois par Athrun.

Après des mois de débats stériles qui ne servaient qu'à saper les réunions, empêchant le conseil de travailler correctement, Cagalli finit par annoncer clairement ses intentions et sa vision de la situation.

Orb passait avant tout le reste et elle n'irait pas à l'encontre de la décision des émirs s'ils considéraient qu'elle n'était pas apte à choisir seule avec qui faire sa vie, mais elle refuserait de se faire imposer son époux.

Ce n'était pas vraiment un ultimatum, elle était encore prête à sacrifier son bonheur personnel pour son pays, mais maintenant elle ne s'en cachait plus et elle affirma haut et fort ses frustrations de ne pas pouvoir choisir librement avec qui faire sa vie.

A nouveau, elle utilisa la presse pour faire monter la pression au niveau de la population qui la soutenait dans sa quête de la relation idéale et le nom du Président des Plants fut régulièrement suggéré par les journalistes comme celui de son meilleur prétendant possible.

A chacune de leur réunion, bien qu'officielle, la foule s'enflammait, attendant une déclaration, un signe réel qui prouve la véricité de leur relation.

Pourtant, jamais il n'y avait de geste déplacé entre eux, ni Athrun ni Cagalli ne commentèrent les photos qui les montraient ensemble, souriant ou main dans la main et à aucun moment la princesse ne reconnut avoir reçu sa bague de l'ancien pilote, mais personne n'était vraiment dupe.

A l'occasion du lancement officiel de la construction de Ptolemaeus, tous les grands chefs d'état furent réunis et le Président des Plants en profita pour annoncer qu'il ne se représenterait pas pour un second mandat, considérérant que son oeuvre s'achèverait avec la création de cette nouvelle colonie. Il ne détailla pas ses projets personnels, mais là encore, le coup d'oeil en direction d'une certaine blonde suffit à clarifier tous les doutes qui pouvaient encore rester sur ses réelles intentions pour l'avenir.

Après l'annonce de son prochain retrait de la scène politique, Athrun se contenta de faire envoyer à chacun des conseillers de Cagalli une demande officielle pour avoir le droit de courtiser leur princesse, afin de respecter le protocole et d'amadouer les plus vieux-jeux en terme de savoir-vivre.

Il savait que les émirs n'avaient plus d'argument contre lui, mais il voulait vraiment mettre toutes les chances de son coté.

Les choses se faisaient doucement et Athrun, comme Cagalli, trouvait difficile de devoir encore se cacher quand ils passaient la nuit ensemble, mais ils n'avaient plus que deux ans à attendre avant qu'Athrun ne soit libéré de ses engagements politiques vis à vis des colonies et il était impensable qu'il abandonne son poste avant d'avoir fini tout ce qu'il avait entamé. Cagalli en était parfaitement consciente et tout en aidant son amant à terminer ses projets, elle ne força pas leur relation.

Depuis le temps qu'elle attendait, et avec tout ce qu'elle avait exigé de lui, elle pouvait bien à son tour être un peu patiente.

* * *

_C'est pas relu, ni vraiment travaillé sur la fin et je sais que ça se sent, mais je voulais vraiment en venir à bout et comme ça fait une éternité que j'ai rien posté pour cette histoire, je me lance comme ça. Il reste l'épilogue et je fais de mon mieux pour ne pas trop faire trainer._

_J'espère que mon raisonnement tient la route et que ma fin ne fait pas miraculeuse, parce que normalement non, mais comme j'ai pas vraiment détaillé autant que je le voulais, je n'ai aucune idée de si j'ai fait un truc qui se tient. Bref, moi et mes angoisses scénaristiques... Ah et, oui, je sais, c'est pas une vraie fin, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il y a un épilogue, mais je ne suis pas sûre de donner tellement plus d'éléments parce que finalement, je ne suis pas fan du 'ils se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfants', même si là ce serait de circonstance._


	7. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Le rouge avait toujours été sa couleur.

Même si elle n'en avait plus porté depuis des années, pour essayer de paraître aussi digne et posée que sa position de représentante en chef le supposait, aujourd'hui était son jour.

Et elle n'avait pu se résoudre à porter une de ses robes blanche chantilly qui l'aurait fait ressembler à un chou à la crème.

Ce n'était pas son style. En plus, son plan serait sûrement tombé à l'eau si elle avait été en blanc.

Elle faisait déjà l'effort de porter une robe, c'était beaucoup. Encore que depuis le temps qu'elle assurait son rôle de princesse au service de la paix, elle avait pris l'habitude d'être déguisée de la sorte et supportait beaucoup mieux d'apparaitre en public dans une tenue aussi féminine.

Et en plus, elle voulait lui plaire. Et il avait affirmé qu'il la préférait en rouge ; pour lui aussi, c'était sa couleur.

Donc elle y était allée franchement.

Taffetas carmin et mousseline amaranthe. Jusqu'aux rubans dans ses cheveux, en satin écarlate.

Aujourd'hui, il ne devait n'avoir d'yeux que pour elle. Les autres n'existaient pas.

Il lui avait promis de toute façon qu'aucune autre ne pourrait jamais rivaliser avec elle, mais Cagalli n'était pas du genre à se laisser bercer par de belles paroles et elle était bien consciente que les pluparts des femmes de son âge, et même de bien plus jeunes étaient capables de se mettre en valeur comme jamais elle n'oserait en rêver.

Sauf que là, elle s'était particulièrement appliquée et n'était pas mécontante du résultat obtenu.

Elle avait choisi la découpe de sa robe de façon à mettre sa poitrine en valeur, sans être trop décoltée, mais juste une emmenchure très échancrée sur les épaules qui lui dégageait la nuque et le dos comme il aimait, avec ce cordon noué dans son cou pour tenir le tout, comme celui qui lui avait fait perdre tous ses moyens des années plus tôt à la conférence organisée par Lacus.

Le tissu était tout de même plus rigide que le satin qu'elle avait eu cette nuit là, si bien que même s'il s'amusait à défaire le haut de sa robe, elle ne se retrouverait pas nue immédiatement.

Encore qu'elle n'avait plus vraiment d'état d'âme à être dévêtue en face de lui, au contraire.

Mais elle devait attendre encore un peu avant de se retrouver librement dans ses bras comme elle le souhaitait et devait continuer d'afficher la même réserve que celle qu'elle prétendait avoir depuis des années.

L'annonce de leur liaison n'avait pas vraiment ému le monde diplomatique puisque tout le monde savait depuis longtemps déjà ce qui se trâmait entre eux.

Lors du lancement de Ptolemaeus, ils s'étaient clairement affichés ensemble et quand la station avait reçu ses premiers occupants, ils se tenaient encore là, main dans la main pour assister aux festivités comme un couple princier, même s'ils n'avaient aucun rôle réel dans l'administration de la colonie et qu'ils n'avaient toujours rien annoncé concernant leur projet d'union.

La plupart des observateurs avaient pensé qu'ils se marieraient dès la fin du mandat d'Athrun et qu'ils gardaient la nouvelle secrète pour des raisons évidentes de stratégie politique, mais même après les élections, ils continuèrent à ne se voir que sporadiquement, quand leur emploi du temps respectif le permettait, sans rien prévoir de plus pour officialiser les choses.

Le Président avait gardé un poste au sein du Conseil des Plants, en tant que consultant pédagogique et il se chargeait des échanges entre les différentes universités, qu'elles soient sur Terre ou dans l'espace.

Il lui arrivait également de donner des cours de mécanique ou d'ingérierie informatique, en complément de ceux que faisait Kira à Onogoro, ce qui augmentait considérablement le temps qu'il passait à Orb, mais même s'ils étaient libérés de toute contrainte politique, le couple préféré média ne semblait toujours pas décider à franchir le cap. Jusqu'à ce soir.

La cérémonie de remise des diplomes de la première promotion inter-université allait bientôt commencer et Cagalli devait être aux premières loges, de même qu'Elizia Joule, qui avait été en bonne partie à l'origine du projet trois ans plus tôt et tous les autres artisans de ce grand chantier de rapprochement entre les Naturels et les Coordinateurs.

Si les étudiants avaient pu faire les scolarités conjointement entre les colonies et la faculté d'ingénierie d'Onogoro, c'était en partie grâce à Elizia, puisqu'elle avait soutenu dés le début l'idée d'Athrun de permettre aux élèves de son université de suivre des cours dans l'archipel, et d'apprendre auprès de Morgenoete différentes techniques avancées qui leur seraient très utiles dans l'espace à leur retour.

De même, quelques étudiants d'Orb avaient travaillé directement sur les structures des Plants au sein de l'université Joule, mettant en pratique tout la théorie qui leur avait été inculquée pendant leur cursus.

Et au bout de trois ans, les premiers diplomés étaient là, en rang serré le long de l'estrade pour recevoir des mains du directeur de l'université d'Onogoro, de l'ingénieur en chef de Morgenoete, de la présidente de l'université Joule et de plusieurs enseignants réputés, leur attestion de réussite.

Il y avait bien sûr Kira Yamato, général de ZAFT et ingénieur reconnu, à coté se trouvait Athrun Zala, ancien président des Plants à l'origine de leur parcours atypique et professeur occasionnel, Erica Simmons, la directrice technologique de Morgenoete et enfin, arrivant seulement quelques secondes avant le début de la remise des diplomes, la princesse d'Ambre, Cagalli Yula Attha, co-iniatrice du projet mais aussi responsable en chef de l'entreprise Morgenoete qui avait permis cet échange.

L'entrée tardive de la jeune femme surprit un peu les convives, et sa tenue, particulièrement lumineuse retint l'attention d'une bonne partie de l'assemblée qui admira la silhouette longiligne de la représentante en chef qui semblait plus radieuse que jamais.

Elle félicita chaleureusement chacun des jeunes diplomés lors de leur montée sur l'estrade et à la fin de la cérémonie, alors que chacun commençait à se rapprocher du buffet, Kira rejoignit sa jumelle et, tenant Quon, sa petite dernière, dans ses bras, et il la complimenta sur sa robe, absolument époustoufflante.

Lacus, accompagnée d'Ayato, ne tarda pas s'immiscer dans leur discussion, alors qu'Athrun apportait à chacun un verre et quand la chanteuse à son tour s'enthousiasma pour la tenue de la princesse, Cagalli offrit à tous un sourire triomphant et annonça d'un air enjoué :

« Je me marie ce soir ! »

Kira, surpris, se tourna alors vers Athrun pour lui demander pourquoi il ne lui avait rien dit, mais son ami semblait encore plus stupéfait que lui. Il avait manqué de s'étouffer avec sa gorgée de vin et la seule chose qui l'avait retenu de hurler c'était la toux qui l'empêchait même de parler.

Lacus lui tapotait gentiment le dos pour l'aider à retrouver son calme et avec un sourire un peu rigide, elle glissa : « Et bien, je suppose que les félicitations sont de rigueur. Mais pourquoi vous ne nous avez rien dit ? »

Cagalli regardait tour à tour sa belle-soeur et son amant qui la dévisageait avec un mélange de perplexité, d'hésitation et d'angoisse et elle continuait à sourire avec espièglerie.

Athrun ouvrit la bouche pour lui aussi interroger sa maitresse, mais avant qu'il ne puisse articuler une phrase, celle-ci se fit harponner par le directeur de l'université qui voulait la remercier de sa présence et à partir de là, la jeune femme fut continuellement encerclée par divers courtisants, ne laissant à son fiancé officieux aucune chance d'obtenir un début d'explication.

Ce ne fut qu'à la fin de l'après-midi, alors que la princesse prenait ses dispositions pour partir qu'il réussit à la coincer à son tour.

Dès qu'elle le vit, Cagalli lui prit la main et le tira avec elle vers sa voiture, un sourire ravi éclairant son visage.

« Tu tombes bien, Athrun. Il faut qu'on se dépêche si on veut pas être en retard. »

Ses yeux brillaient de malice et tout son être irradiait la joie de vivre si bien que l'ancien pilote n'osa pas ouvrir la bouche pour protester et il se laissa trainer sans un mot.

Une fois installée sur la banquette arrière de la limousine, Cagalli attrapa la main d'Athrun et resserra ses doigts sur les siens avant de venir se blottir dans ses bras.

Les questions se bousculaient dans la tête d'Athrun et lui brûlaient les lèvres, mais il ne savait pas trop par où commencer. Finalement, il choisit d'aller directement à l'essentiel et demanda dans un murmure : « Pourquoi aujourd'hui ? »

Il était plutôt content et ne voulait surtout pas paraitre déçu ni contrarié par sa décision, mais il trouvait tout de même assez cavalier de sa part d'avoir organisé leur mariage sans même l'informer avant.

Heureusement qu'il avait choisi un costume relativement élégant pour la cérémonie de remise des diplomes sinon, il se serait senti encore plus idiot de ne même pas être décent à ses propres noces.

Cagalli étoufa péniblement son rire et relevant la tête pour lui chuchotter directement à l'oreille, elle glissa : « Parce que l'année scolaire est finie et que tu es en vacances, petit malin. »

Et face au silence perplexe de son fiancé, elle ajouta : « C'est plus facile de partir en lune de miel si tu n'as pas de cours à donner tous les jours, tu ne crois pas ? »

Elle lui souriait, avec cet air supérieur de celle qui annonce la chose la plus évidente du monde et Athrun la regarda, la bouche ouverte avant de répondre : « Et toi ? Tu n'as pas des obligations ? »

Cagalli haussa les épaules en lui rappelant que Orb ne se dirigeait pas uniquement grâce à elle et qu'elle avait encore droit à quelques jours de repos, du moment qu'elle prenait la peine de prévenir ses conseillers. Elle partit ensuite dans une longue explication sur comment elle avait décidé de précipiter un peu les choses afin d'éviter le battage médiatique qui suivrait forcément l'annonce de leur union s'ils avaient choisi de faire une grande cérémonie officielle et que le jour lui avait semblé propice dans la mesure où la saison était favorable et où ils étaient tous les deux en tenue.

En plus, Kira et Lacus étaient disponibles et elle n'avait eu aucun problème à faire venir la plupart de leurs amis, comme Dearka et Yzak qui de toute façon s'étaient déplacés à cause des festivités à l'université.

Et là, elle était sûre d'avoir le mariage qu'elle voulait, avec ses proches. Et il serait toujours temps de faire une réunion protocolaire plus tard, pour satisfaire les usages diplomatiques.

Juliet lui avait trouvé un photographe très compétent qui se chargerait de fournir les clichés désirés par la presse et Athrun s'amusa de voir que son ancienne assistante était toujours aussi efficace pour travailler dans l'ombre et obtenir tout ce dont il avait besoin sans même qu'il n'en soit conscient.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient au bord de la falaise à la pointe Est de l'île, Athrun sentit son coeur s'emballer en reconnaissant l'endroit choisi par la princesse pour échanger leurs voeux.

Ce n'était pas la plage de leur première rencontre, puisqu'elle n'était pas accessible par la route, mais c'était tout de même un lieu de haute signification.

Cagalli l'avait emmené sur la baie où il avait combattu Kira, là où elle l'avait retrouvé alors qu'il ne se croyait plus digne de vivre, là où elle lui avait donné son amulette protectrice.

Personne dans leurs amis ne connaissaient la symbolique réelle de cette plage, sauf Kira, encore qu'il n'était pas au courant des détails de ce qui avait passé entre eux ce jour-là.

Il savait que sa soeur avait permis à Athrun de s'en sortir, et qu'elle lui avait certainement donné le courage d'affronter son père, mais il n'avait aucune idée des échanges violents qu'il y avait eus entre la princesse et le pilote. Ni que c'était là que la jeune femme avait réalisé qu'elle aimait ce garçon si sensible et mystérieux.

Elle n'avait pas eu la force de l'abattre alors qu'elle en mourait d'envie et ce n'était pas à cause des paroles de son père, mais plus en raison de la puissance des sentiments qu'à l'époque elle n'avait pas vraiment su interprêter.

Et maintenant ils se retrouvaient à nouveau sur cette plage, pour s'unir définitivement, vivre leur idylle au grand jour et disparaître du monde pendant une semaine avant de reprendre leur routine habituelle.

Les motivations réelles de la princesse pour avoir organisé un mariage privé si vite, et sans même en discuter avec son fiancé restèrent longtemps un mystère, même pour le marié.

Ce ne fut que des années plus tard, alors qu'elle annonçait à Athrun qu'elle était à nouveau enceinte qu'il fit la rapprochement.

Cagalli avait mis au monde Faye et Urumi à peine huit mois après la remise des diplômes et même si personne à l'époque n'avait pensé à mal -ils étaient ensemble depuis longtemps, s'étaient enfermés dans une chambre d'hotel tout leur voyage de noces, et le peuple qui attendait un héritier en eu deux d'un seul coup- maintenant qu'elle lui souriait en promettant de lui faire un garçon, alors même qu'elle n'en était qu'à quelques jours de grossesse, le professeur honoraire de l'université conjointe des Plants et d'Orb avait de sérieux doutes sur la spontanéité de son épouse quant à leur mariage. La médecine permettait à une femme de connaître son état dans les moindres détails très rapidement et Cagalli n'était pas du genre à passer à coté d'une chose pareille.

Mais quand Mana arriva avec les jumelles, il laissa ses soupçons de coté et serrant la princesse dans ses bras, il remercia Hauméa d'avoir si bien veillé sur lui et celles qu'il aimait.

Le plus important était tout de même d'avoir obtenu ce qu'il voulait, même si la méthode employée était discutable.

* * *

_Et voilà, sur cette note bien sucrée et délicieusement mielleuse, j'en finis de cette histoire. Honnêtement, je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser. C'est très différent de ce que j'avais en tête au départ, mais c'est pas forcément plus mal. Moins tourmenté et avec une vraie intrigue. Enfin presque... Et oui, la fin est Cheesy, je sais, mais pour une fois, je me suis dit que j'avais le droit !_

_Un bonus de mille points à celui ou celle qui trouve mes références pour les enfants de Kira et de Cagalli._


End file.
